Jinx
by Cinderblocks
Summary: **.:Warning Self Harm Included In Chapters 13 & 14:.** Chapter 21 Is The Shortest Chapter
1. Chapter 1 - The New Jew

Jinx

**Plot: The boys are now in middle school (8th Grade) and Mister Garrison gets a job there and is still their main teacher. Okay? Now you know what's going on. You derp..**

**Author's Note: Yeah I know this story is fucked up in many ways but hey, it's a fanfiction. Anyways please don't bash me about the pairings. And remember this is only the first FF to the many sequels! :]**

**Chapter 1 - The New Jew**

It was a normal day at South Park Junior High School. The students were waiting in the classroom for Mister Garrison.

"What's taking Mister Garrison so long?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know." replied Stan.

"Probably jacking off in the bathroom." commented Cartman.

"Yeah!" giggled Kenny.

A few moments later Mister Garrison walked in the room.

"Okay class now before I start today's lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student," said Mister Garrison.

"New student?" questioned Stan.

"Okay come on in Midori." commanded Mister Garrison.

Then a little light brown haired girl walked in. She was wearing a pink hat with a light, grey sweater, and pink jeans to go with the hat. She also had black boots with no heels that went up to her knees. Her hands were behind her back, and she was frowning.

"Anything you'd like to say Midori before I start class?" asked Mister Garrison.

Midori shook her head and looked around the room.

"Dude I know that girl!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Really? Who is she?" asked Stan.

"She goes to the same church I go to. I think her full name is Midori Waters.." replied Kyle.

"Aw dammit! Another Jew!" complained Cartman.

"Well, okay then you can go sit next to Kenny," said Mister Garrison and he gestured his finger towards Kenny.

Midori didn't say a word. She did as she was told and sat at the desk that was next to Kenny's. Though it felt like forever class ended in 30 minutes. Everyone dashed out of the room and went to the playground. The boys went to the basketball court and hung out.

"Why does there have to be another Jew!" started Cartman, "I can barely handle Kyle! Now there has to be another one! And she's a chick! What the hell!"

"Shut up fatass!" yelled Kyle.

"You shut up Kyle! Imma give that Jew a piece of my mind!" yelled Cartman as he walked toward Midori.

Cartman ran up to Midori.

"Aye Jew!" exclaimed Cartman.

Midori looked up, startled.

"Get out of this town! No one wants you here!" he yelled.

Midori didn't say anything, although it was clear she was hurt.

"Aw cmon dude that's fucked up," said Stan.

"Yeah!" agreed Kyle.

"Who cares she's a loner anyways, I don't see anyone talking to her," said Cartman.

Midori was tearing up. She started to walk away, but then turned around and glanced at Kenny. Kenny just stood there. Midori went behind the school and curled up into a ball and cried.

Kenny couldn't get the image out of his head. The tears running down from her face was haunting him. He couldn't just let Cartman get away with it. He snapped. He snatched his hood off and walked up to Cartman.

"Oh hey Kenn-" started Cartman.

He was cut off when Kenny pushed him to the floor.

"Dude! Kenny! What the hell!" yelled Cartman.

"Don't pick on her just because she's Jewish you asshole!" screamed Kenny.

"Holy shit Kenny, are you okay?" asked Stan.

Kenny walked away with no other words spoken. He walked around the corner and saw Midori, crying.

"Midori, are you alright?" asked Kenny.

Midori looked down. Without thinking she hugged Kenny, and continued sobbing. Kenny embraced her as she cried. A minute went by and Midori let go of Kenny.

"S-sorry.." Midori stuttered.

"It's fine." replied Kenny, smiling.

Midori sat against the wall and huddled into a ball. Kenny stood next to her, leaning against the wall.

"Uh, that was a lot of crying for one insult, is there something else going on?" asked Kenny.

Midori's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. She quickly closed it and looked up the sky.

"My grandfather passed away yesterday, and my parents just got divorced.." she answered.

"Why did your parents divorce?" Kenny asked.

"My mom is an addict... every time I saw her she either had a cigarette in her hand or a bottle of beer. She would barely remember my name..." started Midori, "every time I came home she'd never greet me.. she'd continue drinking...or smoking.."

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"My dad is a good guy. He would always help me with my homework and play video games with me... and one day he and my mom were fighting..." she began, "and after the fight, my dad called his lawyer, and then we moved here... my mom stayed in California..."

"Isn't the name 'Midori' Japanese?" asked Kenny.

"My grandma named me that. She has a Japanese name, so.." replied Midori.

"Oh," said Kenny.

"How do you know it's Japanese?" asked Midori.

"Lucky guess." chuckled Kenny.

Midori suddenly stood up.

"So, now that you know my story, what's yours?" she asked, smiling.

"There's nothing really interesting... Just a normal kid born and raised here," started Kenny, "also, my parents fight too, but they're not divorced."

"You describe yourself like you're normal." stated Midori.

"I know." replied Kenny.

"So, you're not normal?" asked Midori.

"I never said that!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori flinched.

"Sorry... it's just... if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Kenny sighed.

"Tell me!" begged Midori.

Kenny shoved his hands in his sweater pocket and looked at Midori right in the eye.

"I'm immortal." stated Kenny.

Midori stood there with a blank expression.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," started Kenny, "nobody does..."

"I believe you." spoke Midori.

"You do?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Not fully," said Midori.

Kenny frowned.

"Why not fully?" asked Kenny.

Midori looked around. She lifted her sweater a little and pulled out a gun.

"Shoot yourself." commanded Midori.

"Dude, I've gotten shot so many times." complained Kenny.

"Then it wouldn't hurt to do it again would it?" asked Midori.

Kenny looked at the gun. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. He wanted one person to know he was immortal and this was his chance to prove himself. He picked up the gun from Midori's hand and raised it to his head. He pulled the trigger. Midori watched as Kenny's corpse fell to the ground.

"Now I wait." spoke Midori.

She sat down next to Kenny's corpse and grabbed the gun. She wiped off the blood from it and stufffed it back in her sweater.


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends

**Chapter 2 - Friends**

Midori was sitting next to Kenny's corpse waiting for Kenny to return. Suddenly Midori saw Kenny's corpse fading, slowly.

"So he's not lying..," said Midori.

Suddenly she heard the fence behind her rattle.

"What the?!" she gasped.

It was Kenny climbing over the fence. He fell to the other side and landed next to Midori.

"Do you remember me dying?" asked Kenny.

"Well yeah how could I not.." replied Midori.

"Well it's just that, my friends don't remember me.." began Kenny.

"That's because they don't have this," said Midori as she pulled out an amulet from her sweater.

The amulet was a dark red with a golden trim. It glistened in the sun.

"When ever some immortal dies, everyone who witnessed it gets their memory taken away," she began, "but because I have this amulet, I'm immune."

"What is that?" asked Kenny.

"It's the amulet of immortality." replied Midori.

"How did you get it?" asked Kenny.

"My mom went to a lot of weird places, one day she brought this home and I did some internet surfing and figured out what it was." responded Midori.

Kenny stared at the amulet.

"Okay so you have a gun and a freaky amulet in your sweater, what else do you have?" asked Kenny, winking.

Midori blushed.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" asked Midori.

"I just wanna know what else you have in that sweater." replied Kenny.

"Not until you're older." giggled Midori.

Kenny sat next to Midori and lied down.

"How many times have you died?" asked Midori.

"I stopped counting at 7..." he replied.

"How does it feel to be immortal?" asked Midori.

"Shitty." started Kenny, "It's a fucking curse."

"Some people see it as a gift," said Midori.

Kenny sat up.

"It's not. It fucking hurts. Getting shot, stabbed, run over, beaten to death." stated Kenny.

"Let's change the subject," started Midori, "what's your last name?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" asked Kenny.

"Reasons." stated Midori.

"McCormick." replied Kenny.

"McCormick..." began Midori, "..cute."

"Cute?" questioned Kenny.

"Never mind!" exclaimed Midori, blushing.

After a few moments of awkward silence the bell rang. Kenny stood up and offered his hand to Midori. Midori took his hand and Kenny helped her up.

"Such a gentleman." teased Midori.

Kenny snickered and they both walked to class. As they were walking back to class Cartman stopped Kenny.

"What do you want Eric?" asked Kenny.

"Listen Kenny, I'm sorry about making fun of your Jewish girlfriend, and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," said Cartman.

"First of all Eric, she's not my girlfriend. Second of all I can tell you're not sorry." replied Kenny.

"Yeah I know Stan and Kyle told me to apologize, well see ya!" exclaimed Cartman as he walked away.

Kenny groaned. Midori glanced at Kenny and then at Cartman.

"Ignore him, let's just go back to class," said Kenny.

Midori nodded and walked to class with Kenny beside her. Soon enough they were back in class. They both went to sit down at their desks. There was a note sitting on Midori's desk. Midori picked it up and read:

_"Hey Midori, I know it's weird and you probably don't even know me, but I think you're cute and I'd like to know you better. Thanks. -Someone Special"_

Midori folded the note and stuffed it inside her sweater. She glanced at Kenny and smiled. Kenny smiled back. Moments later Mister Garrison walked in. He began the lesson..

The bell rang. It was now lunch time. Everyone ran out of the room and out to the lunchroom. Midori grabbed an apple from the salad bar and sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Kenny saw her sitting alone and went over to join her.

"Hey," said Kenny as he sat down.

"Hi." responded Midori as she took a bite into her apple.

"Can I see that amulet?" asked Kenny.

Midori took out the amulet from her sweater and threw it to him. Kenny caught it, and examined it.

"What the hell is this made out of?" asked Kenny.

"It was originally clear crystals, but according to the internet they filled each crystal with an immortal's blood." responded Midori.

"Cool..," said Kenny as he tapped the amulet.

"Thanks for the cute note you gave me in class by the way," chuckled Midori.

"Note?" questioned Kenny.

"Yeah, this one remember?" asked Midori while giving Kenny the note.

"Dude I like you but not in that way, also this is too cheesy for it to be written by me," said Kenny while tossing the note on the table.

"Then who the hell gave me this?" asked Midori.

"I don't know, who gave it to you?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know it was on my desk." responded Midori.

"Probably a prank," started Kenny, "maybe Cartman's trying to piss you off."

"Whatever," said Midori.

Midori ripped up the note and threw it away. Kenny looked at the chain of the amulet. It was gold, shining from the light coming through the windows. Kenny began to put it over his head.

"Don't put it on!" yelled Midori.

Kenny flinched, which caused him to drop the amulet on the table. Midori picked up the amulet and sighed.

"Why can't I put it on?" asked Kenny.

"You're an immortal Kenny. This is the amulet of immortality. I don't know what will happen, but I don't think it'll be pretty." responded Midori while stuffing the amulet in her sweater.

"Well good job on getting pretty much everyone's attention..." teased Kenny.

"What do you mean everyone's...attention..." started Midori as her words trailed off.

Everyone in the lunchroom was looking at Kenny and Midori. Midori's face got red. Kenny was staring at her, smirking.

"Uh...o-oops..." stuttered Midori.

She looked down at her feet which caused her hair to fall, covering her face. Kenny scoped the lunchroom and caught Kyle and Stan looking over. They were motioning for him to come to their table.

"I'll be back," said Kenny as he stood up.

Kenny walked to Stan and Kyle.

"What's up?" asked Kenny.

"Dude you've been hanging out with that chick ever since she got here," said Kyle.

"Yeah aren't you going to hang out with us?" asked Stan.

"I can't just ditch her. Plus she's pretty cool." started Kenny, "And pretty adorable."

"You like her?" asked Kyle.

"No, I just think she's cute, and pretty awkward." responded Kenny, "Hey how about you let her hang out with us?"

"A chick? Hanging out with us? No way," began Stan, "She can hang out with Wendy."

"Come on dude, she's pretty awesome." begged Kenny.

"We'll think about it, now go back to your date," said Kyle.

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Kenny as he walked away.

Kenny approached the table Midori was sitting at. She was biting her apple while looking at the amulet. Kenny sat down right in front of her. Midori glanced at Kenny then gave her attention to the amulet.

"Random question, you know Kyle right?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, he goes to my church," said Midori.

"Yeah I know..." started Kenny, "How do you get home?"

"I walk home," responded Midori, "cause my dad works until four so he can't really pick me up... how about you?"

"I take the bus," said Kenny.

A few seconds later the lunch bell rang. Midori and Kenny stood up and walked together to Mister Garrison's class.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mysterion

**Chapter 3 - Mysterion**

The school day was finally over. Midori and Kenny both exited the school together.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Kenny." spoke Midori as she began to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya," said Kenny as he walked towards the school bus.

Kenny hopped onto the school bus and sat near the back. He began to daydream.

"Dude, Kenny wake up," said Cartman.

"What?" responded Kenny.

"Did you fuck her yet?" asked Cartman.

"What?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I said did you fuck her yet." repeated Cartman.

"No! I met her today you idiot!" responded Kenny.

"Well yeah but I bet Craig that you would fuck her by today so can you go ahead and just do it?" asked Cartman.

"No.." Kenny declined.

"But Kenny I can get fifty bucks out of this! I can buy you magazines!" begged Cartman.

"No thanks Eric," mumbled Kenny as he looked out the window.

"Fine! Fuck you Kenny! Imma go talk to the bus driver." complained Cartman as he walked away.

Kenny sighed he stared at the window and scoped the area.

Midori was walking down the sidewalk kicking rocks and pebbles. She looked around at the houses and a few of the cars that passed by.

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice.

Midori turned around and saw a boy who looked a few years older than her.

"Uh hi?" said Midori, obviously confused.

"How much will you do me for?" asked the guy.

"What?! Leave me alone!" yelled Midori.

Midori pulled out the gun from her sweater and pulled the trigger, but it didn't shoot.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Midori.

Midori checked her pockets for any bullets, but there weren't any.

"Shit!" squealed Midori.

She started running. The guy chased her and grabbed her by her hair. Midori screamed but no one heard her. The guy pulled out a knife.

"You're coming home with me.." the guy chuckled as he put the knife closer to her face.

Suddenly, a figure dropped from the sky. The figure was a boy. He was wearing a dark, grayish blue cape with a matching mask to cover his face. He also had a lavender jumpsuit with a green "M" on it, and his underwear was over the jumpsuit. He was looking directly at Midori.

"The fuck?" questioned the guy.

"Let go of her." commanded the boy.

"I don't need to let go!" yelled the guy.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." demanded the boy.

"Make me." stated the guy.

The boy ran up the the guy and punched him in the face, which caused him to let go of Midori. Midori fell to the floor and watched the boy beat of the guy that wanted to kidnap her. The boy kicked him in the stomach which caused him to pass out. Then he took her away and onto a rooftop.

"Who are you?" asked Midori.

"I am, Mysterion." responded Mysterion.

"Why did you save me?" asked Midori.

Mysterion looked at her then looked at the sky. Without any words spoken he jumped off the rooftop and disappeared.

"Dude! How am I supposed to get down!" yelled Midori.

Midori looked around and noticed a ladder that led to the floor. Midori went down the ladder. She looked around and found a bullet on the floor. She picked it up, loaded the gun, and walked away.

Kenny arrived home and went into his room. He changed back into his regular clothes and went out to the living room to watch TV.

"Shut up you asshole!" yelled Kenny's mother.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm going out with the guys whether you like it or not!" responded Stuart as he walked out of the house.

Kenny's mom plopped herself down on the couch next to Kenny and snatched the remote from his palms. She changed the channel to a weird show that involves women getting dresses. Kenny wasn't interested in the show and didn't say anything to his mother, he knew she was upset. Kenny stood up and walked to his room, surprised to see Karen in there.

"Karen, what are you doing in here?" asked Kenny.

"I was worried about you. You didn't come home at the time you usually do." responded Karen while running up to Kenny.

She hugged him. Kenny smiled and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Karen, I'll always come home." chuckled Kenny.

"Okay Kenny... wanna play 'Sorry'?" asked Karen.

Kenny nodded and grabbed the game board. He set up the game and waited for Karen to make the first move.

Midori opened the door and scoped the empty room. She walked to her room and took out the gun from her sweater. She set it on the nightstand and lied down on the bed, wondering about the super hero that saved her.

_Who are you, Mysterion..._ wondered Midori.

She tried to remember every detail that she noticed. She couldn't really make out who it was since he was wearing a mask, and a cloak. She couldn't let the thought go, she tried to remember his voice. She glanced at the clock. It was three-forty five. 15 minutes. Midori jumped out of her bed and ran to the backyard. She sat down in the middle of the yard and stared at the sky.

"Grandpa, if you're listening... I want you to give me the answer to this question..." Midori began, she glanced up then started speaking again, "who is the hero that saved me? I must know grandpa... I need to know."

There was a light breeze then it suddenly stopped. It was quiet. Absolute silence. Then the ground began moving.

"What the hell?!" screeched Midori.

The dirt now had a heart drawn on it. Everything was normal once again. Midori studied the heart in the dirt.

"What does this mean?" asked Midori (questioning herself).

She walked up to the heart and stared at it.

"Great answer grandpa... This really helped," said Midori with sarcasm.

She stood up and started to walk inside. She glanced back at where the heart was located, but it was gone. Midori squinted and thought about what happened. She bit her lip and went inside. She sat down on the couch. She glanced at a clock that was hanging on the wall. Three-fifty five. The loud tik-toks coming from the clock kept getting louder by the minute (or at least felt like it). Midori stared at the clock waiting for time to pass. Three-fifty eight. Suddenly she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Midori stood up and ran towards the door that lead to the garage. She opened the door and saw her father's car.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Midori.

Midori's father exited the car and chuckled.

"Hey princess!" responded Midori's father.

Midori ran up to him and hugged him. Midori's father smiled and chuckled. Midori stopped hugging him and ran inside the house. Midori's father followed.

"What are we eating for dinner today daddy?" asked Midori.

"How bout' some chicken soup?" offered her father.

Midori's eyes sparkled and she nodded. Her father smiled and set his book bag down. He walked to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

"How was school?" he asked while getting the water ready.

"Great. I made a friend. He's pretty cool." responded Midori.

"He?" questioned her father.

"Yeah. His name is Kenny," said Midori.

"He..." repeated Midori's father.

"Dad calm down." chuckled Midori.

Midori's father slightly smiled and continued cooking. Midori watched him carefully so she can one day learn how to cook her own meals.

"How was work dad?" asked Midori.

"Pretty great! I met this woman and it turns out she's a single mother." responded her father.

Midori's eyes widened. She walked away from her father and went into her room.

_No... I don't want a new mom. I just want my old mom. She's the only mom I need. _thought Midori.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kenny?

**Chapter 4 - Kenny?**

Midori grabbed her stomach as if she'd been stabbed. She glanced at the nightstand and noticed the gun. She hid the gun under her bed and sat down next to the bed. She gulped and thought and her "new mom". She didn't like the idea. She didn't like the idea of having annoying siblings. She tried to dismiss the thought but it still remained in her head.

"Honey! Dinner's ready!" yelled her father from across the house.

Midori stood up and up her hands to her sides. She inhaled, then exhaled. She walked to the dinner table to eat with her father.

"Dad, do you like this 'single mom'?" asked Midori.

"Well honey, she's pretty funny and gorgeous." he responded.

"Will you... marry her?" asked Midori staring into his eyes.

"I don't know yet honey, we'll have to wait and see," said her father.

Midori stopped talking and ate her meal as quickly as she could. She finished eating and picked up her bowl. She threw it in the sink (surprisingly nothing broke). She ran to her room and threw herself on her bed.

"New mom... new mom..." echoed Midori.

She glanced at the window and saw the white blanket of snow outside. She got up and walked to the window. She looked around the houses and noticed a figure on one of the house's rooftop. It was Mysterion. Midori opened the window.

"Who are you?!" yelled Midori.

Mysterion smirked and disappeared. Midori pouted. She slammed the window shut and went to her closet. She pulled out her pajamas and went in the bathroom to change. Midori changed into her pajamas and walked back into the bedroom. She plopped herself onto the bed. She tried to force herself to sleep. Though it was only seven-twenty four, she had enough for today. Midori tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. Suddenly there was a soft knock on Midori's bedroom door. It was her father.

"Midori, honey, someone came to visit." spoke Midori's father.

Midori moaned and sat up and saw Kenny. Kenny was smiling.

"Keep the door open." commanded Midori's father.

Midori got out of bed and let Kenny inside. She slammed the door shut and threw herself on the bed. She let out a big sigh. Kenny sat down next to her.

"Why are you here?" asked Midori.

"I just came to visit..." replied Kenny.

"Wait, how'd you find out where I lived?" questioned Midori.

Kenny's eyes widened. He looked around the room thinking for a way to dodge the question.

"Why are you trying to sleep so early?" asked Kenny.

"I just had enough crap for today..." replied Midori.

"Oh," said Kenny.

Kenny looked around hoping Midori would forget the question.

"Cute pajamas by the way," chuckled Kenny.

Midori looked at herself. Her pants were light pink (nearly white) with red hearts all over. She also had a cyan t-shirt that said "Free Hugz" in dark purple letters. Out of nowhere, Kenny hugged Midori. Midori blushed and pushed him off.

"W-what did you do that for?!" stuttered Midori, blushing.

Kenny smirked.

"Free hugs right?" questioned Kenny.

Midori covered the words on her shirt and looked away. Kenny snickered.

"So where are the video games?" asked Kenny.

Midori pointed to the closet. Kenny walked over and noticed a box. He opened it and found tons of video games inside. Kenny browsed the box. Midori got up from the bed and sat down next to Kenny. She looked at Kenny while he was browsing through the games. Kenny finally found a game he liked. 'Undead Rise 3'. Midori set up the game and sat down on her bed with Kenny next to her. Kenny was holding the controller in his hand while Midori was curled up into a ball watching the screen.

"Kenny, won't this game give us nightmares?" questioned Midori.

"Nah that crap isn't real.." replied Kenny while he began pushing buttons.

The game started and Midori watched as Kenny pushed the buttons on the controller. After several minutes of Kenny playing Midori started to get frightened by the graphic effects on the screen. She hugged Kenny's arm while he still played.

"Kenny stop the game.." begged Midori.

Kenny paused the game and looked at her. Midori was shaking and had a good grip on Kenny's arm. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Midori's father entered the room and saw Midori still holding Kenny's arm.

"Hi dad." spoke Midori.

"Uh...Hi...It's time for your friend to go home now..It's late..," said Midori's father with his words slowed down.

Midori's father walked away without closing the door. Midori let go of Kenny's arm and after that Kenny rubbed the spot Midori just held.

"Well bye," said Midori, smiling.

"Bye." chuckled Kenny as he walked out.

Midori let out a big sigh. She looked at the television and noticed the game was still on. She unplugged the TV and jumped into bed. It was now eight-forty five, and Midori was going to sleep.

Kenny began walking home. He looked at the sidewalk. It was dark gray with a few piles of snow on it. He put his hands in his sweater pocket and felt something inside. He pulled out the item. It was the amulet. Kenny gasped. He dropped the amulet and it landed in the snow. He stared at it.

_How did it get in my pocket?! _ thought Kenny.

Kenny cautiously picked it up. It began glowing. The glow became violent, which caused Kenny to fall to the floor. The amulet remained in the air. Suddenly a woman in a red dress with a dark red cape over her head appeared. She was smiling. She had razor sharp teeth. She snatched the amulet from the air and it stopped glowing. She looked at Kenny with her crimson eyes.

"Thanks honey.." she giggled.

She smirked and began to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Kenny as he ran up to her.

He tackled her. She dropped the amulet which landed a few feet away from her. Kenny got up quickly and grabbed the amulet. He turned around to look at the woman. She was gone. There was a piece of paper on the floor.

_"I'll get that amulet."_

Kenny shoved the note in his pocket and started to run home. Kenny began to wonder who that woman was... She was obviously not normal.


	5. Chapter 5 - Traitor

**Chapter 5 - Traitor**

Midori woke up. She glanced at the clock. Six-twenty two. Midori slowly got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to change into her regular clothes. She looked around her bedroom. Midori couldn't find the amulet. She practically searched the whole house. Midori couldn't ask her father, he was asleep and would think that she was crazy. She began to think.

_Maybe Kenny took it... _she thought.

She pouted. She got out a pop tart from the fridge. She didn't bother to put it in the toaster. Midori bit the pop tart and began to walk to school.

Kenny woke up. He got out of bed and check to see if the amulet was still under his pillow. It was. He was relieved. Kenny still wondered who that woman was and why she wanted the amulet. He put on a white t-shirt. Kenny got his parka and his pants and put them on. He stuffed the amulet in his sweater pocket. He walked to the bus stop to join Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

"Hey guys," said Kenny.

"Hey Kenny," began Cartman, "did you end up fucking her at her house?"

"What?!" exclaimed Kenny, "How did you know I went to her house?!"

"I know people Kenny," responded Cartman, "so did you fuck her?"

"Eric I didn't fuck her..," replied Kenny.

"Cartman just stop asking him to do that." commented Kyle.

"Shut up Kyle! This is between me, Craig, and Kenny." yelled Cartman.

"Craig?" questioned Stan.

"Yeah we made a bet that Kenny would fuck her this week," said Cartman.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked the opposite way.

"Fuck her fuck her fuck her!" chanted Cartman.

"Shut up, Eric!" said Kenny obviously annoyed.

Suddenly, the bus arrived. Kenny got on first. Cartman followed him and continued chanting. After Stan and Kyle got on the bus and sat down, the bus began moving towards the school.

Midori arrived. There were only a handful of students at the school.

_Does every kid take the bus or something? _thought Midori.

Midori went behind the school. She sat down against the wall. She started to play around with the snow.

The bus pulled up. Kids got off one by one. As soon as Kenny got off he looked around for Midori to give her the amulet. He didn't see her. He thought for a moment. He went to check behind the school and saw her playing with the snow. Kenny sighed with relief. Midori looked up and pouted. She quickly stood up.

"Where is it?!" questioned Midori, obviously angry.

"Here!" exclaimed Kenny as he pulled out the amulet from his pocket.

Midori snatched it and shoved it in her pocket.

"Don't steal my crap!" scolded Midori as she snapped her fingers.

"I didn't! It got in my pocket somehow!" responded Kenny.

Midori scoffed and sat down. She looked away from Kenny.

"Look I'm telling the truth." began Kenny, "I swear."

Midori thought for a second and looked at Kenny.

"I believe you." sighed Midori.

Kenny smiled.

"Oh and hey do you know a crazy woman who wears a dress and a cape? Crazy red eyes..? Sharp teeth?" questioned Kenny.

Midori's eyes widened. She pulled Kenny down next to her. She started into his eyes.

"What did she try to do?" whispered Midori.

"She t-tried to take the a-amulet.." stuttered Kenny.

Midori looked at the amulet lay in her hands. It sparkled in the soft light coming from the sun. Kenny got comfortable and examined the amulet that laid in Midori's hands.

"Hey Midori, who was that lady?" asked Kenny.

"She's evil." stated Midori with an angry expression on her face.

"Do you know her?" questioned Kenny.

"I'd rather not talk about it Kenny..," said Midori as her words trailed off.

Kenny nodded. Midori now had a sad expression on her face. She handed the amulet to Kenny and rested against the wall. Midori looked away from Kenny.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenny.

"I'm fine." stated Midori as she stood up.

She walked away from Kenny and walked into the school. Kenny remained sitting there. Staring at the amulet. Kenny thought about the woman and Midori. Were they related in some way? Had the woman done something terrible to Midori? Kenny stood up and went to seek Midori, but his friends stopped him.

"What's up?" asked Kenny.

"We'll let your girlfriend hang out with us," said Stan smiling.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm looking for her," said Kenny peeking over their shoulders.

"If she's not your girlfriend why do you care about her so much?" questioned Kyle.

Kenny froze. Why did he care?

"I don't know.." replied Kenny.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Kyle.

"I mean, I don't know." stated Kenny as he walked away to find Midori.

Midori was in the girl's restroom. She was in the middle stall with her legs crossed so they wouldn't be able to be seen from the outside. Suddenly the door opened. It was Wendy with her friend, Bebe.

"So what do you think of that new girl?" asked Bebe as she played with her hair.

"She's pretty cool," responded Wendy, "but she's always hanging out with Kenny. They're probably going out."

"Kenny is always hooking up with girls, it's so terrible. I hope she realizes he's just playing her." said Bebe rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." agreed Wendy as they exited the bathroom.

Midori was shocked. Was Kenny just trying to get close to her just to play with her emotions? Midori looked at the floor. She frowned. She took a deep breath then stood up. She unlocked the stall and exited the bathroom. Midori looked around hoping Kenny wasn't around. She couldn't face him after what she just heard. She decided to go to class early. She walked to the classroom and opened the door. Mister Garrison wasn't there, but a few other students were sitting down, chatting. Midori sat at her desk and rested her head.

Kenny went inside the school. He looked around to see if Midori was there. She wasn't. She was nowhere in sight. Kenny asked a couple kids if they have seen her.

"Well have you seen her?" asked Kenny.

"I saw her walking down this hallway, but I didn't see where she went." replied Craig.

Kenny went to a few other kids.

"Yeah she went in Mister Garrison's room," said Nicole.

Kenny thanked her and walked to Mister Garrison's room. He saw a couple kids there along with Midori. Midori had her head on her desk facing away from the door. Kenny walked up to her and place the amulet on the desk. Midori put her head up and shoved it in her sweater. She continued facing away from Kenny.

"Dude, are you ignoring me?" asked Kenny.

Midori didn't say a word. Kenny was confused. Why was Midori ignoring him?

"Why are you ignoring me?" asked Kenny.

Midori didn't respond. Seconds later, the bell rang. Kenny sighed and sat down at his desk. Students piled in from the door and sat at their desks. A few minutes later Mister Garrison walked in. He greeted his students and started the lesson.

Forty minutes later, the bell rang. It was now recess. Midori walked outside as quickly as she could. She went behind the school and curled up into a ball. She tried to not cry and try to forget about the pain.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dance?

**Chapter 7 - Connected**

School ended and students dashed out of the school. Midori walked out alone while Kenny walked out with his friends beside him.

"Go ask her, Kyle," said Kenny.

"Ask who what?" questioned Kyle.

"Midori, to the dance." replied Kenny, smiling.

"I don't think she'll say yes.."

"Well at least try."

"Fine."

Kyle walked pass his friends and was right behind Midori. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Midori quickly turned around.

"Hey uh Midori.." chuckled Kyle, awkwardly.

"..What is it?" asked Midori looking dumbfounded.

"Uh.." began Kyle as he put his hand on the back his neck, "I was thinking if you'd like to go to the dance, with.. me?"

"Kyle.." started Midori.

"Not as in a date! But as friends..."

Midori looked at him in the eye, then at the floor.

"Okay." agreed Midori, smiling.

"Great," said Kyle, smiling.

Kyle leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Midori's face was now flushed.

"I thought you said we'd go as friends!" exclaimed Midori.

"That was a friendly kiss." replied Kyle as he winked at her.

"Score!" yelled Kenny, a few feet away.

Midori groaned and wiped off the spot where Kyle kissed her. She turned around and began walking home.

Kenny watched Midori as she left.

_Don't get in trouble this time.. _thought Kenny.

"Come on let's go on the bus before it leaves." spoke Stan.

Kenny nodded and followed Stan, Kyle, and Cartman to the bus. They all went on the bus and sat down next to one another.

"Hey Kenny." started Cartman.

"What?" responded Kenny.

"Are you gonna kill Kyle?" questioned Cartman nudging Kenny.

"What?! Why would I kill Kyle?" asked Kenny.

"He's stealing your bitch." replied Cartman.

"Eric she's not my girlfriend."

"I never said she was. I said she was your bitch."

"She's not my bitch."

"What is she then?"

"A friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Eric."

"Are you guys secretly dating?"

"Go away!"

Midori arrived home safely. She plopped herself onto the couch and let out a big sigh. Out of nowhere she started thinking about the kiss Kyle gave her. Her face suddenly got red.

"What the hell why am I blushing?!" exclaimed Midori, "Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself. Yeah, I'm perfectly sane!"

Midori put her palms on her cheeks. She felt the heat fade by the second.

"Why did the room suddenly get cold?" questioned Midori.

She slowly put her hands in her lap. She stood up. Midori slowly turned around. She was suddenly pushed by an unknown force. The force was so strong it blew Midori against the wall. She landed on the floor. She was trembling in fear as she lied flat on the floor. She slowly began standing up. Midori sat on the couch and relaxed for a moment.

As Kenny kept telling Cartman to 'Shut up', he suddenly felt as if he'd been stabbed in the stomach. Kenny coughed and hacked. Cartman looked at him, obviously confused.

"Kenny are you dying?" asked Cartman.

"I don't know." replied Kenny, "I sense something."

"What?" questioned Cartman.

"Midori!" exclaimed Kenny.

Kenny stood up as the bus moved. He walked toward the bus driver. He pulled the switch that opened the doors. He jumped out and landed on his feet. As he finished sliding he began running towards Midori's house. He ran past people even bumping into them at times. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Kenny arrived at her house and opened the door. Kenny saw Midori breathing heavily on the couch, grasping her stomach.

Midori glanced at Kenny. She tried to force herself to sit up, but immediately fell back. Kenny sat down next to her. Midori put her head on his chest and continued breathing heavily.

"What happened?" questioned Kenny.

Midori hugged Kenny. She hugged him tight, fearing that she might get hurt again.

"They're back." replied Midori.

"Who?" asked Kenny.

"Them." stated Midori, "they're out to get me. Us. This."

Midori pulled out the amulet. She violently threw it to the ground. Kenny stared at it. Midori stopped hugging him and lied back. Kenny glanced at the clock. Three-fifty. Kenny stood up and picked up the amulet. He walked into Midori's room and placed it on the nightstand. He went back to Midori and tried to help her up. He helped her into her bedroom. Midori sat down on the bad grasping her stomach. Kenny sat down next to her.

"Midori, when you got hurt I think I felt it." spoke Kenny.

Midori looked at him. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Kenny.

"Because I'm happy." replied Midori, still smiling.

"Why are you happy?" questioned Kenny.

"It's a long story, Kenny."

"Tell me."

"There's an old legend from an Indian group." started Midori. "You are one. There is one person that will become one with you. When you are two you become one."

"What?" asked Kenny.

"It basically means when you meet someone who you're destined to know, you feel their pain, happiness, and sorrow." responded Midori.

Kenny looked at her, horrified.

"Does that mean we're connected somehow?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Probably." replied Midori looking at her feet.

Kenny looked around. He looked at Midori.

"So we f-feel each other's p-pain a-and happiness?!" stuttered Kenny.

"Basically." replied Midori.

"So if I punch you, I feel the punch as well?" questioned Kenny.

"Stop asking questions." responded Midori.

Kenny looked at her as she swung her feet. He looked at her curly hair covering her face.

"So...Kyle... are you two gonna start-" began Kenny.

"No," said Midori as she cut him off.

"Why? You two would look sooo cute together!" teased Kenny.

Midori rolled her eyes. She looked at Kenny.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" asked Midori.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going with Heidi.." replied Kenny.

"Who?" questioned Midori.

"Heidi Turner, she sits on the other side of me in class." explained Kenny.

Midori snickered. She looked at her feet and began swinging them. Kenny smiled, then immediately frowned.

"Midori, you never told me about the thing that attacked you." stated Kenny.

Midori looked up. She looked at him. She frowned and looked away.

"What are they? Who are they?" asked Kenny.

Midori played with her hair for a minute or two. Then she finally spoke.

"They're spirits." replied Midori.

"Spirits?" questioned Kenny.

"They attack anyone who has made contact with the other side." began Midori. "They are trying to send me a message to stop. Unfortunately I don't get the message."

"You talk to the dead?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Yeah. My grandpa, my aunt, my cousin Lisa." listed Midori.

"You're insane." stated Kenny.

Midori giggled. Kenny chuckled. They both suddenly heard a car pull up. It was Midori's father coming home from work. Midori's eyes widened and she quickly looked at Kenny. Kenny shrugged and bit his lip.

"Hide you idiot!" whispered Midori.

"Right!" responded Kenny.

Midori stood up to go greet her dad. Kenny quickly looked around. He glanced at Midori's closet and quickly ran inside. He slid the doors as quietly as he could. He breathed heavily and looked around in the darkness. He sat down and got comfortable. He heard Midori speaking to her father.


	7. Chapter 7 - Connected

**Chapter 7 - Connected**

School ended and students dashed out of the school. Midori walked out alone while Kenny walked out with his friends beside him.

"Go ask her, Kyle," said Kenny.

"Ask who what?" questioned Kyle.

"Midori, to the dance." replied Kenny, smiling.

"I don't think she'll say yes.."

"Well at least try."

"Fine."

Kyle walked pass his friends and was right behind Midori. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Midori quickly turned around.

"Hey uh Midori.." chuckled Kyle, awkwardly.

"..What is it?" asked Midori looking dumbfounded.

"Uh.." began Kyle as he put his hand on the back his neck, "I was thinking if you'd like to go to the dance, with.. me?"

"Kyle.." started Midori.

"Not as in a date! But as friends..."

Midori looked at him in the eye, then at the floor.

"Okay." agreed Midori, smiling.

"Great," said Kyle, smiling.

Kyle leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Midori's face was now flushed.

"I thought you said we'd go as friends!" exclaimed Midori.

"That was a friendly kiss." replied Kyle as he winked at her.

"Score!" yelled Kenny, a few feet away.

Midori groaned and wiped off the spot where Kyle kissed her. She turned around and began walking home.

Kenny watched Midori as she left.

_Don't get in trouble this time.. _thought Kenny.

"Come on let's go on the bus before it leaves." spoke Stan.

Kenny nodded and followed Stan, Kyle, and Cartman to the bus. They all went on the bus and sat down next to one another.

"Hey Kenny." started Cartman.

"What?" responded Kenny.

"Are you gonna kill Kyle?" questioned Cartman nudging Kenny.

"What?! Why would I kill Kyle?" asked Kenny.

"He's stealing your bitch." replied Cartman.

"Eric she's not my girlfriend."

"I never said she was. I said she was your bitch."

"She's not my bitch."

"What is she then?"

"A friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Eric."

"Are you guys secretly dating?"

"Go away!"

Midori arrived home safely. She plopped herself onto the couch and let out a big sigh. Out of nowhere she started thinking about the kiss Kyle gave her. Her face suddenly got red.

"What the hell why am I blushing?!" exclaimed Midori, "Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself. Yeah, I'm perfectly sane!"

Midori put her palms on her cheeks. She felt the heat fade by the second.

"Why did the room suddenly get cold?" questioned Midori.

She slowly put her hands in her lap. She stood up. Midori slowly turned around. She was suddenly pushed by an unknown force. The force was so strong it blew Midori against the wall. She landed on the floor. She was trembling in fear as she lied flat on the floor. She slowly began standing up. Midori sat on the couch and relaxed for a moment.

As Kenny kept telling Cartman to 'Shut up', he suddenly felt as if he'd been stabbed in the stomach. Kenny coughed and hacked. Cartman looked at him, obviously confused.

"Kenny are you dying?" asked Cartman.

"I don't know." replied Kenny, "I sense something."

"What?" questioned Cartman.

"Midori!" exclaimed Kenny.

Kenny stood up as the bus moved. He walked toward the bus driver. He pulled the switch that opened the doors. He jumped out and landed on his feet. As he finished sliding he began running towards Midori's house. He ran past people even bumping into them at times. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Kenny arrived at her house and opened the door. Kenny saw Midori breathing heavily on the couch, grasping her stomach.

Midori glanced at Kenny. She tried to force herself to sit up, but immediately fell back. Kenny sat down next to her. Midori put her head on his chest and continued breathing heavily.

"What happened?" questioned Kenny.

Midori hugged Kenny. She hugged him tight, fearing that she might get hurt again.

"They're back." replied Midori.

"Who?" asked Kenny.

"Them." stated Midori, "they're out to get me. Us. This."

Midori pulled out the amulet. She violently threw it to the ground. Kenny stared at it. Midori stopped hugging him and lied back. Kenny glanced at the clock. Three-fifty. Kenny stood up and picked up the amulet. He walked into Midori's room and placed it on the nightstand. He went back to Midori and tried to help her up. He helped her into her bedroom. Midori sat down on the bad grasping her stomach. Kenny sat down next to her.

"Midori, when you got hurt I think I felt it." spoke Kenny.

Midori looked at him. She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Kenny.

"Because I'm happy." replied Midori, still smiling.

"Why are you happy?" questioned Kenny.

"It's a long story, Kenny."

"Tell me."

"There's an old legend from an Indian group." started Midori. "You are one. There is one person that will become one with you. When you are two you become one."

"What?" asked Kenny.

"It basically means when you meet someone who you're destined to know, you feel their pain, happiness, and sorrow." responded Midori.

Kenny looked at her, horrified.

"Does that mean we're connected somehow?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Probably." replied Midori looking at her feet.

Kenny looked around. He looked at Midori.

"So we f-feel each other's p-pain a-and happiness?!" stuttered Kenny.

"Basically." replied Midori.

"So if I punch you, I feel the punch as well?" questioned Kenny.

"Stop asking questions." responded Midori.

Kenny looked at her as she swung her feet. He looked at her curly hair covering her face.

"So...Kyle... are you two gonna start-" began Kenny.

"No," said Midori as she cut him off.

"Why? You two would look sooo cute together!" teased Kenny.

Midori rolled her eyes. She looked at Kenny.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" asked Midori.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going with Heidi.." replied Kenny.

"Who?" questioned Midori.

"Heidi Turner, she sits on the other side of me in class." explained Kenny.

Midori snickered. She looked at her feet and began swinging them. Kenny smiled, then immediately frowned.

"Midori, you never told me about the thing that attacked you." stated Kenny.

Midori looked up. She looked at him. She frowned and looked away.

"What are they? Who are they?" asked Kenny.

Midori played with her hair for a minute or two. Then she finally spoke.

"They're spirits." replied Midori.

"Spirits?" questioned Kenny.

"They attack anyone who has made contact with the other side." began Midori. "They are trying to send me a message to stop. Unfortunately I don't get the message."

"You talk to the dead?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Yeah. My grandpa, my aunt, my cousin Lisa." listed Midori.

"You're insane." stated Kenny.

Midori giggled. Kenny chuckled. They both suddenly heard a car pull up. It was Midori's father coming home from work. Midori's eyes widened and she quickly looked at Kenny. Kenny shrugged and bit his lip.

"Hide you idiot!" whispered Midori.

"Right!" responded Kenny.

Midori stood up to go greet her dad. Kenny quickly looked around. He glanced at Midori's closet and quickly ran inside. He slid the doors as quietly as he could. He breathed heavily and looked around in the darkness. He sat down and got comfortable. He heard Midori speaking to her father.


	8. Chapter 8 - Big Brother!

**Chapter 8 - Big Brother?!**

"What do you mean you're going on a date with her?!" exclaimed Midori.

"I asked her and she accepted honey. I'll be leaving at seven." replied Midori's father.

"Are you serious?! Do you think I approve of this woman!?" yelled Midori.

"Well honey I thought you wouldn't mind!" exclaimed Midori's father.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Midori don't use that tone with me!"

"This isn't fair! We could've helped mom get off drugs, get off the alcohol but instead you give up on her and leave her!"

"Midori-"

"Go away! I don't care! Have fun on your stupid date!"

Midori stormed out of the living room and into her room. She slammed the door violently and sat on the bed, crossed armed. Kenny slowly opened the closet door.

"Is the coast clear?" questioned Kenny.

"Crystal." responded Midori.

Kenny sighed and walked out. He looked at Midori. She had her hands into fists. Kenny could tell she was fighting back tears. Kenny sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenny.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" snapped Midori.

Kenny flinched. He looked at Midori with horror in his eyes. Midori's anger started fading away. The anger turned into sadness. She eyed the floor and her eyes were now filled with tears. She looked away from where Kenny was sitting.

"I-I'm sorry." sniffled Midori.

"It's okay." replied Kenny.

Midori began to sob. She hugged Kenny and Kenny embraced her.

Midori hugged Kenny tighter and continued sobbing. Kenny's face got red as soon as he realized her head was on his chest. He blushed and continued listening to her cry. She finally stopped and wiped her tears. She sniffled and looked at the ground.

"Feeling better?" asked Kenny.

"Not really. I feel like complete crap!" exclaimed Midori pushing off items off a shelf.

Kenny stood up and hugged her from behind. Midori blushed and her anger started to fade away slowly.

"What are you doing?" questioned Midori.

Kenny didn't respond, instead he hugged her a bit tighter. Midori's face was now flushed. She looked at him and he looked back. Soon enough Kenny started leaning in and so did Midori. They kissed. Kenny loosened the grip on Midori. Midori suddenly pushed him away. She grabbed her head as if she had a headache.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"I can't Kenny! I can't do this to you. I like you too much for me to just let this happen." responded Midori.

Kenny looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. She looked away frowning.

"But I thought you liked me." spoke Kenny.

"What? Who told you that?" asked Midori.

"Kids at school are talking about it. Some people even say we're going out." replied Kenny.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Midori.

Midori's outburst caused Kenny to jump back.

"I just wanted us to be friends. If we go out we're bound to break up. Which is why I just wanted to be your friend!" ranted Midori.

Kenny looked at her walk back and forth getting angrier. Kenny chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" snapped Midori.

"You." responded Kenny. "You're face is adorable when you get mad."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Midori, blushing.

"You're doing it again." chuckled Kenny.

Midori dragged Kenny by the hood and into the living room, not caring about what her dad would think. She stormed back into her room and slammed the door shut. Kenny's eyes were widened when he saw Midori's father sitting at the dinner table with his phone in his hand.

"Hey ," said Kenny uneasily.

"Hi, Kenneth.." replied Midori's father as he stood up.

"W-we weren't doing a-anything weird in t-there. I p-promise." stuttered Kenny.

Midori's father opened the door to Midori's room. She wasn't in there. Her window was wide open and she had left her room. Midori's father walked out of her room. He glanced at Kenny.

"Kenneth, can you go look for her?" asked Midori's father.

Kenny nodded and stood up. He walked outside Midori's house and looked around. Before he looked for her, he went home to go change his clothes.

Midori walked around the town. She shoved her hands in her jean's pockets. She kicked a couple pebbles here and there and arrived at a shoe store. She entered. Midori looked at all of the girls around the store admiring the shoes. She rolled her eyes and walked around the store. Midori was suddenly tapped lightly on the shoulder. She quickly spun around only to see Clyde.

"Hello ma'am may I help you find any pairs of shoes." offered Clyde in the nicest way possible.

Clyde was forcing himself to smile. Midori noticed it.

"Dude you don't have to smile." spoke Midori.

Clyde sighed with relief.

"Thanks." replied Clyde.

"Aren't you too young to be working here?" questioned Midori.

"My dad owns the store." responded Clyde. "I kinda have to work here."

"Do you get paid?" asked Midori.

"Nah, but I'm trying to earn some extra allowance," said Clyde.

"Well good luck." chuckled Midori.

"Thanks. Anyways do you need help finding any shoes?" asked Clyde.

"Nah. Go help someone who actually needs it. Like her." replied Midori, gesturing her finger at a woman.

"Why don't these shoes come in size 9's?!" yelled the woman.

Clyde looked at the woman horrified. He hid behind Midori while he peeked over her shoulder.

"Can I just pretend I'm helping you so my dad can handle that?" begged Clyde.

"Sure," said Midori.

"Aren't you in my class?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah." responded Midori.

"Oh. Are the rumors true?" questioned Clyde.

"Rumors?" asked Midori.

"There are quite a few actually."

"Tell me."

"There's one where people are saying you had sex with Kenny. Another one where you and Kenny are making out behind the school...and that you and Kenny are going out. The last one is that Kenny got you pregnant but you're hiding it."

"What the hell! That crap is not true."

"I knew it wasn't true. I just wanted to make sure."

"God what idiot makes these rumors."

"Cartman starts some. Sometimes the girls start the rumors but it's only when the rumor is about a guy. They only start rumors about a girl if they hate her or have something against her."

"You know a lot about rumors, Clyde."

"How'd you know my name?"

"You're name tag."

"Oh yeah right.. And I know about these rumors cause Cartman sometimes talks to me and Craig and he sometimes talks about all of the rumors he made up."

"Wow."

"Yeah... Anyways who are you going to the dance with?"

"Kyle."

"Kyle? I knew he had a thing for you."

"I keep hearing that. I just want us to be friends."

"Oh. Yeah."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I usually just go with my friends."

"Sounds fun."

Clyde chuckled and grabbed a pair of shoes off the shelf. He examined them then put them back.

"Excuse me!" demanded a woman.

She pushed Midori and Clyde out of her way and tried reaching for a pair of shoes.

"Come on stupid shoes!" yelled the woman.

She pushed the shoes off the shelf. The shoes fell on Clyde's head, and one part of the shoes smacked Midori's arm.

"Ow! Fuck!" yelled Clyde.

Clyde began sobbing and Midori looked at the woman. The woman noticed Clyde's pain and quickly walked away.

"Ugh. Bitch." complained Midori.

As Clyde continued crying Midori looked around trying to find an adult that was willing to help. She took Clyde's hands off the spot where the shoes landed. She tried to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't. She snickered.

"Dude you're such a crybaby." chuckled Midori.

"Shut up!" sobbed Clyde.

Midori smiled and rolled her eyes. She waited for Clyde to calm down so she can take him to his father.

"Alright where's your dad?" asked Midori looking around.

Clyde gestured his finger to a man walking to a door with an 'Employees Only' sign on it. Midori walked over there with Clyde along her side. She opened the door cautiously. She walked into the room with Clyde following. She saw a woman sitting on a couch watching television. The woman had a beer bottle in her hand. The woman stood up and turned around. Midori's eyes widened.

"Miranda?!" exclaimed the woman.

"That's not my name...mom." replied Midori.

"Mom?" questioned Clyde.

"That woman... is my... mom." said Midori with her words slowed down.

"Your mom... is my mom?" asked Clyde.

"What do you mean your mom?" questioned Midori.

"I used to think that some other lady was my mom but it turns out my dad had sex with another woman and made me. He tricked my step mother into thinking that I was her son."

"So we're siblings?!" exclaimed Midori.

"This is all happening too fast. I think I'm gonna faint," said Clyde.

"Clyde honey. Can you get me a bottle of Jack?" asked Midori's mother.

"Right now?" complained Clyde.

"No later. I'm not done with this bottle." replied Midori's mother as she took a sip out of the bottle.

"You remember his name, but not mine? Are you fucking kidding me.." complained Midori.

"How can she not remember your name?" asked Clyde.

"How can she remember yours?!" exclaimed Midori.

"She named me." responded Clyde.

"Fuck. Well that explains it," said Midori, rolling her eyes.

"So we're technically brother and sister?" asked Clyde.

"Basically. When's your birthday?" questioned Midori.

"April tenth.. Yours?" asked Clyde.

"April seventeenth.." replied Midori, disappointed.

"Ha! I'm older." teased Clyde.

"Shut up moron." taunted Midori.

Clyde chuckled. Midori was actually glad to have a sibling. She smiled while Clyde teased her about being older.

"Terra! Can you come here I want to see if these shoes fit you!" exclaimed Roger (Clyde's father) from the back.

"I'm coming!" responded Terra.

"Hey do you think I can crash at your place for a while?" asked Midori.

"First I need to ask dad." chuckled Clyde, winking.

"He's not my dad," said Midori.

"He's your step-dad." replied Clyde while walking to the back.

Midori rolled her eyes.

_Clyde. My brother. Why am I not surprised. _thought Midori.

Clyde came back, smiling.

"He said 'yeah'." spoke Clyde.

"God I hope my mom-" started Midori.

"Our mom." corrected Clyde.

"Shut up. I hope she doesn't keep calling me Miranda or Melissa." ended Midori.

"At least she knows my name." teased Clyde.

"Clyde I swear you act like a little brother instead of an older one!" snapped Midori.

"Oh right." started Clyde. "If anyone gets near my sister I'll crush them!"

"Good try."

"Thanks. Also Kyle needs my approval before he goes kissing you."

"We're not- That was on accident!"

"Didn't look like one."

"I didn't ask for it!"

"You didn't need to."

"We're not dating anyways!"

"Yeah yeah sure."

"Clyde!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Whatever where do you live anyways?"

"I'll show you."

Clyde began to walk out and Midori followed. They both exited the store and began walking. Around five minutes later they arrived at Clyde's house. Clyde opened the door and entered. Midori followed him inside and looked around. Clyde walked upstairs with Midori right behind him. Clyde opened the door that led to his room. He let Midori inside and left the door open.

"My room!" announced Clyde.

"Nice," said Midori, not amused.

She looked around at the piles of video games and at Clyde's computer. She examined nearly every inch of the room.

"Clyde." spoke Midori.

"What?" asked Clyde.

"Why is your room so messy?" asked Midori.

"It's not like I need to clean it." replied Clyde.

"Dude, you have clothes everywhere." scolded Midori. "A messy room isn't attractive to girls you know!"

"It's not?!" exclaimed Clyde.

Clyde began picking up his clothes and throwing them in a basket. He put the video games in a neat pile and untangled the wires on his computer monitor. Clyde also did his bed and organized his closet. Midori smirked.

_Can't believe that worked. _thought Midori.

"There. It's clean. What are my chances of getting a girlfriend now?" asked Clyde.

"Uh, fifty percent chance?" answered Midori, not entirely sure.

"Why fifty?" questioned Clyde.

"Well Clyde you're not attractive and you're chubby." responded Midori.

"I'm not fat!" yelled Clyde.

"Clyde. It's okay." reassured Midori.

Clyde pouted and crossed his arms. Midori smiled.

"So where am I gonna sleep?" asked Midori.

"In the closet." replied Clyde, smiling.

"What?! Why!?" exclaimed Midori.

"Because I'm not sleeping in there. I like sleeping in my bed." responded Clyde.

"Clyde. Girls like gentlemen. Not selfish assholes!" yelled Midori.

"But the closet sucks!" replied Clyde.

"Well I'm trying to help you be a nicer guy so you can get laid!"

"No. I'm not sleeping in the closet."

"You don't have to sleep in the damn closet, idiot."

"Then where else am I gonna sleep?"

"It's called the floor!"

"The floor sucks."

"Clyde. Sleep on the damn floor."

"No."

"Clyde!"

"No!"

"But Clyde. As an older brother you have to make sacrifices for your sister!"

"I don't care."

"Clyde! You're not being a good older brother!"

"I'm not listening!"

"Clyde!"

"Is that the wind trying to speak to me?"

"Clyde stop ignoring me!"

Suddenly there was a loud knock coming from the front door. Midori and Clyde were startled and looked at each other.

"I'll go get it," said Clyde as he walked out of the room.

Midori watched Clyde walk out of the room and down the stairs. Midori peeked from upstairs to see who was at the door. Clyde opened the door. It was Kenny. Midori listened carefully to their conversation.

"Hey Clyde I know this is weird and all, but have you seen Midori?" asked Kenny.

"Oh well yeah she's actually here." responded Clyde.

Midori walked away from the stairs. She ran back into Clyde's room. Midori looked around to find an exit. She ran to the window and opened it. She looked down. Midori turned around and saw Kenny and Clyde walking up the stairs. She sighed and prepared herself for what was coming. Kenny entered Clyde's room and looked at Midori. He walked up to her.

"Why did you sneak out?" asked Kenny.

"It's not like I need to stay there." replied Midori.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kenny.

"My dad is gonna go out with this younger skank who'll replace me!" yelled Midori. "He's gonna marry her and forget about me and not care about me and only care about her children!"

Midori sat down on the floor and huddled up into a ball. Clyde and Kenny glanced at each other then back to Midori.

"I'll leave you two alone..," said Clyde as he walked out and closed the door.

Kenny sat down next to Midori.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pond of Confusion

**Chapter 9 - Pond of Confusion**

"She's gonna replace me. And then I'll have no one." spoke Midori.

"It's not good to feel sorry for yourself." stated Kenny.

"Well then who's gonna feel sorry for me?!" yelled Midori.

Kenny looked at her and smiled.

"Me." responded Kenny.

"No Kenny. You have other things to worry about," said Midori.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't have to worry about you." replied Kenny.

Midori slightly smiled and looked at Kenny. She chuckled.

"I don't know how you do it Kenny, but you always make me smile." started Midori. "Not even a doctor or a therapist can do that."

"You had a therapist?" asked Kenny.

"Only for a couple months." replied Kenny.

Kenny snickered.

"So, dance, did you ask Heidi yet?" asked Midori.

"Oh shit I forgot!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Wow. You're so smart." teased Midori.

Kenny walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Clyde leaning against the wall with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You guys didn't have sex did you?" questioned Clyde eyeing Midori and Kenny.

"What?!" exclaimed Midori, pouting.

"No Clyde we didn't have sex. And if we did we would've climbed out the window and at least leave a sock or two." answered Kenny.

"How do you know that..?" asked Midori.

Kenny's face was immediately flushed. He smiled sheepishly and looked at Midori.

"Lucky guess?" answered Kenny.

"He gets it from playboys." replied Clyde.

"Gross." commented Midori.

"Yeah Kenny, gross." agreed Clyde.

"Shut up, Clyde you have playboys too!" accused Kenny.

"No I don't!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Do you guys trade them like Pokémon cards?" giggled Midori.

Kenny and Clyde look at her not amused. Midori's laugh faded slowly.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go ask Heidi to the dance," said Kenny as he walked down the stairs.

Midori glanced at Clyde and smiled. She then followed Kenny downstairs then out the door. As soon as they left the house, Kenny sighed and shoved his hands in his sweater pockets. Midori followed Kenny kicking stones and pebbles.

"Hey, Kenny." spoke Midori.

"Yeah?" responded Kenny.

"What do you see in Heidi Turner?" asked Midori.

Kenny suddenly stopped walking which caused Midori to bump into him. Kenny spun around and looked at Midori. Kenny leaned in closer to Midori's face. Midori blushed and began to tremble. Kenny stopped leaning in and smirked.

"Nothing." answered Kenny.

Kenny stood back up and began walking again. Midori's face cleared up and she began walking again as well.

"Then why are you asking her to the dance?" questioned Midori.

"I don't wanna look like a dork without a date. I'm not like Clyde." replied Kenny.

"I can see that. But why her?" asked Midori.

"She just sits next to me and she was the second chick I thought about asking." answered Kenny.

"Who was the first?" questioned Midori.

"There's Heidi." spoke Kenny.

Midori looked up and saw Heidi with Milly and Bebe. Midori pushed Kenny towards her and she quickly hid behind a tree. Midori watched carefully as Kenny walked toward Heidi. Bebe and Milly walked a few feet away and began talking. Moments later Heidi hugged Kenny. Kenny hugged her back, waved good-bye, then walked toward the tree Midori was hiding behind.

"So what happened?" asked Midori.

"She said yeah." answered Kenny.

Midori stood up and walked behind him.

"So are you guys gonna go out after the dance?" questioned Midori.

"Nah. I don't think she'll take it that seriously." responded Kenny.

"I don't know Kenny. She did hug you for more than three seconds..," said Midori.

"You need to stop reading those crappy girly magazines." commented Kenny.

"I don't read girly magazines. I read girly blogs." replied Midori.

Kenny chuckled and continued walking. Minutes later Midori finally spoke.

"Where are we going?" asked Midori.

"Park." replied Kenny.

"The park?" questioned Midori.

Kenny continued walking. Minutes later they arrived at the park. Kenny walked toward the swings. He stared at them then walked past the playground. Midori, obviously confused, continued following him. Kenny walked to a small pond and sat down at the edge. Midori sat down next to him and stared at the pond.

"You know I drowned in this pond once." spoke Kenny.

"Sounds fun." responded Midori.

Kenny chuckled. He grabbed a pebble and threw it inside the pond. Out of nowhere Kenny pushed Midori into the pond. Midori gasped for air and pouted.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Midori.

Kenny was lying down and laughing. Midori grabbed his foot and dragged him in the pond with her. Kenny swam up and gasped for air. He turned to Midori who was giggling. Kenny splashed her and Midori splashed him back. Midori began swimming to the edge to get out of the pond, but Kenny grabbed her wrist and dragged her close to him. Midori smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders. Kenny slightly blushed. Midori kissed Kenny on the cheek and slightly pushed him away. She swam towards the edge and exited the pond. Midori began walking to the direction where Clyde's house was located.

Kenny watched as she walked away and couldn't believe what just happened.

_She kissed me. Not me kiss her.. That's not suppose to happen. I have to kiss her. _thought Kenny.

Kenny slowly exited the pond. He walked towards the playground and glanced at a clock on the wall. Six-Thirty Nine. Kenny began walking home slightly shivering.

Midori arrived at Clyde's house and let herself in. She glanced around and no one was home.

_Maybe they're still at work.. _thought Midori.

Midori climbed the stairs and opened the door that led to Clyde's room. There was no one in sight. Midori put her hands on her hips and realized she was soaking.

_Fuck, where am I gonna get some clothes? _thought Midori.

She looked around Clyde's room. She found a white t-shirt and plaid pants.

"I guess this will have to do." sighed Midori.

Midori walked into the bathroom and got undressed. She took a quick shower then put on the clothes she found. Midori walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the window. She looked outside and saw a couple kids walking down the street.

_Well this sucks. When I left I probably should've taken my phone.. _thought Midori.

Just then she heard a knock on the front door. Midori quickly turned around.

_Fuck! Do I answer it or just stay here?! _thought Midori.

She quietly walked downstairs and up to the door. She then walked up to a window. Midori slightly opened the curtains to take a look at who was outside. It was a boy from her school. Midori sighed with relief and walked up to the door. She opened the door and saw a boy with a blue chullo that hat a yellow puff ball on the top. He was also wearing a blue sweater and black jeans. The boy eyed Midori and looked past her shoulder.

"Is Clyde here?" asked the boy.

"No. Not yet." answered Midori.

"Uh, what are YOU doing at his house?" questioned the boy.

"I'm just hanging out.." replied Midori.

"And you're wearing his pajamas." mentioned the boy. "Are you sleeping with Clyde?"

"The hell! Why would I sleep with my brother?!" exclaimed Midori.

"Brother? So you're his sister? But Clyde doesn't have a sister.."

"Well I can explain everything if you're really THAT curious."

"Nah. And aren't you in my class?"

"Yeah. I'm Midori."

"Craig. Now, just let me come in."

"Why?"

"Because Clyde is my friend and I am always welcomed in his home."

"Okay, whatever."

Midori walked away from the door and into the living room. Craig also walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I knew you kinda looked like Clyde when you first walked into class." spoke Craig. "And how are you two related?"

"We have the same mother." responded Midori.

Craig wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. Instead he was playing around with some of the things around the room. Midori noticed and rolled her eyes.

"I heard you and Kenny fucked. Is it true? Please say yes," said Craig as he turned to her.

"No! Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that?!" exclaimed Midori.

"Because of all the rumors spreading around school." responded Craig.

"Did Cartman start the rumors?" questioned Midori.

"No. Not this time. I think it's one of the girls." replied Craig.

"Well why would they start a rumor about me?" asked Midori.

"I guess some girl just hates you." responded Craig.

Suddenly the front door opened. Clyde walked inside and shut the door behind him. He glanced at Craig, then Midori, then back to Craig.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Clyde.

"I'm crashing here remember." answered Midori.

"And I just wanted to hang out." replied Craig.

"Okay then," said Clyde as he began to walk upstairs.

Midori and Craig glanced at each other then followed Clyde upstairs. They all entered Clyde's room. Midori sat on the floor by the window while the two boys sat next to each other on the bed.

"So did you watch Red Racer last night?" asked Craig.

"You still watch that?" questioned Clyde.

"Yes! It's the best show ever!" exclaimed Craig.

"Isn't that a show for seven-year olds?" commented Midori.

"Shut up!" responded Craig.

Midori rolled her eyes and looked the opposite way.

"It's not a show for seven-year olds! It has a good story line!" exclaimed Craig.

"It actually says it's for seven-year olds on Wikipedia." commented Clyde looking at his phone.

"It's a mature show." stated Craig.

"Craig, it's okay to watch little kid shows," said Midori, smirking.

Craig then flipped her off. Midori scoffed and looked away.

"Anyways, what time is it?" asked Craig.

"It's seven-forty." responded Clyde.

"I'll be leaving in twenty minutes then," said Craig.

"So wanna watch TV?" asked Clyde as he hopped off his bed.

"Sure." agreed Craig as he got off the bed.

They both walked out leaving Midori in the room alone.

"Idiots." sighed Midori.

She stood up and lied down on Clyde's bed. Midori stared at the ceiling wondering about everything that has happened that day. She then covered herself with Clyde's blanket and turned to the wall. Midori's eyes then began to close slowly. Soon enough, she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Problems

**Chapter 10 - Problems**

Midori's eyes slowly opened.

_Why is the bed so warm..? _thought Midori.

She looked to her left and saw Craig sleeping next to her. Midori's eyes widened and she screamed as loud as she could. Craig woke up. He looked around and noticed Midori next to him. He then screamed. Clyde got up from the floor with his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Your asshole friend is sleeping next to me!" yelled Midori.

"I'm not an asshole!" yelled Craig as he got out of Clyde's bed.

"What the hell happened last night?" questioned Clyde.

"I think we got so tired we didn't know what we were doing." replied Craig.

"Seriously. That's your fucking excuse for sleeping next to me?" asked Midori.

"Shut up I don't remember what happened," said Craig as he rubbed his eyes.

Midori slipped out of Clyde's bed and rubbed her eyes. Clyde stood up and grabbed his phone.

"It's six a.m." spoke Clyde, rubbing his forehead.

"My brain hurts." stated Craig.

Midori then got angry and walked up to Craig. She attempted to punch him, but Craig blocked it. Craig smirked and walked out of the room.

"That fucking bitch!" exclaimed Midori as she tightened her hands into fist.

Clyde also walked out of the room. Midori groaned and walked up to the window. She saw Kyle and Stan walking down the sidewalk.

_Fuck I can't let them see me! _thought Midori.

Midori quickly walked away from the window and sighed with relief. She then walked out of Clyde's room and into the bathroom. She saw her clothes in the corner of the bathroom. Midori picked them up.

_They're dry. Good. _thought Midori.

Midori quickly changed into her regular clothes. She exited the bathroom and went downstairs. She saw her mother watching television with a cigar in her hand. Midori bit her lip and exited the house. She began to walk down the street.

Kenny was walking down the sidewalk with Cartman beside him.

"So then my mom tells me to sleep when Terrance and Philip are on." started Cartman. "And I'm like, no way mom! This is Terrance and Philip!"

"Wow, that sucks," said Kenny as he rolled his eyes.

Kenny and Cartman arrived at the bus stop. They both saw Stan and Kyle standing there waiting for the bus.

"Hey guys." spoke Stan.

"Hey Stan, Kyle." responded Kenny.

"Hey," said Kyle as he played with his phone.

"Oh guys did you watch Terrance and Philip last night?" asked Cartman, smiling.

"No my family and I had to go to a party." answered Kyle.

"And I went to the grocery store with my mom." replied Stan.

"Man you all need to get lives and actually watch TV." complained Cartman.

Minutes later the bus came around the corner and the boys hopped onto the bus. The bus driver began driving toward the school.

Midori arrived and went behind the school. She leaned against the cold brick wall. She looked at the icy floor beneath her feet. She then heard footsteps coming from the corner. She immediately smiled and looked.

"Ken-" started Midori.

It wasn't Kenny. It was Heidi. She was wearing a green sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. She had blue jeans with light brown boots. Heidi had her arms crossed and had a pouty face.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Midori.

"Listen new chick. Kenny is mine. So you cannot hang out with him!" exclaimed Heidi as she walked up to Midori.

"I'm not interested in dating Kenny! We're just friends!" responded Midori backing away.

"That kiss at the park didn't say you two were just friends, and him blushing afterwards didn't help." stated Heidi.

"That was just a friendly kiss," said Midori.

"There's no such thing! But that doesn't matter, just stay away from him or you'll pay." threatened Heidi as she began to walk away.

"As if you'll stop me." muttered Midori underneath her breath.

"What?" questioned Heidi.

"I said what if he comes to me." spoke Midori.

"He won't be able to. Not when he's with me all day." responded Heidi.

Heidi walked away leaving Midori alone.

_What a bitch. _thought Midori.

Kenny arrived and hopped off the bus. He began to walk behind the school, but was stopped by Heidi.

"Hey Kenny!" exclaimed Heidi, smiling.

"Hi Heidi." responded Kenny looking over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" questioned Heidi.

"I was just checking something." answered Kenny.

"Well let's go walk around the school together!" offered Heidi.

"No thanks." declined Kenny. "I'm gonna go hang out with Midori."

Kenny began to walk away but Heidi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh come on! You always hang out with her!" complained Heidi.

Kenny rolled his eyes and got loose from her grip. He walked to the back of the school and saw Midori leaning against the wall, frowning.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenny.

"I..-" began Midori.

Heidi then came and pulled Kenny away from Midori.

"Heidi what is your problem! It's not like we're going out!" complained Kenny.

Heidi immediately let go.

"We're not going out?" questioned Heidi.

"I just asked you to the dance. I didn't wanna look like a loser without a date." responded Kenny.

"So it's true. You are just a player." stated Heidi. "I should've known. Now I'll not only ruin your girlfriend's life, I'll ruin yours."

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Kenny as he walked to the back of the school.

Before he went to the back of the school the bell rang. Kenny sighed and began walking to class. All the students went to class and the teachers began their lessons.

After forty minutes of learning the students went out to recess. Midori walked out quickly before anyone else finished getting up from their seats. Kenny frowned and walked past everyone else following her. Before she could exit Kenny stopped her.

"Leave me alone, Kenny." commanded Midori.

"What's wrong?" questioned Kenny.

Kenny put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away, and continued walking outside. Kenny followed her. Midori walked past the playground and to the gate of the school. She climbed over it.

"Midori! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori ignored Kenny and hopped over the gate. Kenny sighed and climb it as well, hoping there wasn't a teacher watching. Kenny hopped over the gate and watched Midori walking. He followed her.

"Where are you going?" asked Kenny.

"Anywhere else but here." answered Midori as she walked.

"You can't just skip school!" scolded Kenny.

"I can, and I will." muttered Midori.

"No you-" began Kenny.

Midori stopped walking and turned around.

"Kenny if all you're gonna do is complain about skipping school, I suggest going back! Because I don't wanna deal with your crap!" yelled Midori.

Kenny's eyes widened and he bit his lip. He looked back at the school then at Midori. Midori pouted and continued walking. Kenny sighed and went back to the school. He climbed over the fence and walked over to his friends.

"Hey Kenny." greeted Kyle.

"Hey Kyle." responded Kenny.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Stan.

"She's not my- forget it. She's skipping school." replied Kenny.

"She's skipping school?!" exclaimed Kyle. "Won't she get suspended if they catch her?!"

"Probably." answered Stan.

"Then we have to go after her!" begged Kyle.

"I don't know where she's heading. We can't go after her if we don't know where she is. Besides, she'd probably just run away." replied Kenny.

"She can't outrun all of us!" began Kyle. "I'm going."

"Kyle do you really wanna risk getting suspended? Or worse, expelled.." questioned Stan.

"I'll risk it." stated Kyle.

Stan and Kenny watched Kyle walk up to the gate. They glanced at each other. Stan looked down at the floor and walked back to the basketball court. Kenny sighed and followed Kyle to the gate. Kyle climbed over the gate and onto the other side. Kenny did the same. They both began walking.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Kyle.

"No idea. I saw her go east though." answered Kenny.

"Do you think she's okay?" questioned Kyle looking at Kenny.

"With that anger bottled up inside her, yeah she's probably fine." responded Kenny.

"And if she's not?" questioned Kyle.

"Don't worry about it. Don't know what you see in her. All I see is anger," said Kenny.

"I know that's a lie Kenny." replied Kyle.

"I'm not lying." stated Kenny.

"You two hang out with each other a lot. I'm pretty sure you like her, or she likes you." spoke Kyle.

"Well I don't like her, in that way." lied Kenny.

"Then she probably likes you. I'll still try to win her over though," said Kyle smiling.

"Good luck. She's insane." chuckled Kenny.

Midori walked to the woods so she wouldn't be noticed by cops. She looked at the rays of sunlight shimmering. She sat down and leaned against a tree.

"God I hate this place." sighed Midori.

She looked around and suddenly heard footsteps. She quickly stood up. She saw a boy with sandy blonde hair. He was wearing a grey sweater and blue jeans. He had sneakers on and he was frowning.

"Uh hi." spoke Midori.

The boy flinched and finally noticed Midori.

"Hi." replied the boy.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Midori.

"I could say the same to you." responded the boy.

Midori looked at the ground then at the boy.

"I'm skipping." stated Midori.

"Me too." admitted the boy.

"Why are you skipping?" asked Midori.

"Bullies." replied the boy. "You?"

"I'm sick of all the drama." answered Midori.

"Oh. My name's Connor by the way." mentioned Connor.

"I'm Midori," said Midori.

"Isn't that Japanese?" questioned Connor.

"Yeah. How do you know?" asked Midori.

"I read a lot of Japanese poems. Mainly haikus." replied Connor. "Anyways, what kind of drama happens at your school?"

"Some chicks are saying I'm having sex with a dude." responded Midori.

"Whoa. That's fucked up. Why would they do that?" asked Connor.

"Cause one chick is addicted to the guy I'm hanging out with." replied Midori. "Hey, what do the kids at school do to you?"

"They make fun of me. They leave me out of a lot of things. I'm not allowed to play any sports because they'd all 'accidently' kick me or punch me. Once they all ganged up on me and beat me to a pole and left me there." listed Connor.

"Oh my god. That is way more fucked up then my situation." replied Midori.

Connor then rolled up both of his sweater sleeves and showed Midori the bruises and cuts he has.

"You cut your wrists?" questioned Midori.

"Sometimes. Other times the kids at my school cut me with scissors." responded Connor.

"Don't you tell your mom about this?" asked Midori looking at him, terrified.

"No. I can't tell her. She'll make a big deal about it and it'll make those assholes pick on me even more." started Connor. "Besides, only three more years of this crap then I'm sent out to find a college."

"You're a freshman?" asked Midori.

"Yeah." replied Connor.

"Wait if your mom will make a 'huge' deal about it why not tell your dad?" questioned Midori.

"My mom and dad got divorced when I was four. I barely know him." answered Connor.

Connor put down his sleeves and raised up his hood.

"Come on," said Connor.

Connor began walking off into the woods. Midori followed. They both climbed over rocks and fallen trees and eventually reach a lake, with a waterfall. They were both standing from a high place looking at the lake. The beautiful view left Midori in awe.

"Close your mouth. You might catch a fly." chuckled Connor.

Midori quickly closed her mouth and looked around at the beautiful scene.

"I come here every day." announced Connor. "I don't usually swim in it."

"How did you find this place?" asked Midori.

"You ask too many questions." stated Connor.

"Well excuse me!" exclaimed Midori.

Connor chuckled. He put down his hood exposing his messy, blonde hair. He glanced at Midori with his dark, brown eyes and then at the lake. He got in a diving position.

"Connor don't jump!" yelled Midori.

Connor jumped anyways. Midori looked at him terrified. He landed in the water. He didn't come up.

"Connor! Connor!" yelled Midori.

Connor came up laughing. Midori pouted.

"You idiot you could've died!" yelled Midori.

"I could've, but I didn't!" yelled Connor. "Jump in!"

"What are you crazy?!" scolded Midori.

"Maybe, just jump in!" yelled Connor.

Midori sighed and looked at the lake below.

_Please don't let me die. _thought Midori.

She took a few steps back. Midori then jumped, falling and eventually hitting the water. She swam up and gasped for air.

"Dude that fucking hurts!" complained Midori as she rubbed her arm.

"That's cause you fell too fast," said Connor.

"How do you fall too fast?! How do you fall slow?!" yelled Midori.

"I don't know. You just jumped in wrong." snickered Connor.

"My arm is burning." complained Midori.

Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist. He dragged her to shore. Midori sat down and Connor stood up and watched her rub her arm.

"Dude you're weak." chuckled Connor.

"Thanks, thanks. I'm fine thanks for asking!" exclaimed Midori.

"Well I'm leaving." announced Connor.

"You're leaving me here?!" yelled Midori.

"Yup! See ya later! Maybe." chuckled Connor as he walked away into the woods.

Midori sighed and stood up. She held onto her arm and walked into the woods.


	11. Chapter 11 - It's Official!

**Chapter 11 - It's official!**

Kenny and Kyle arrived at the woods and looked around.

"What makes you think she'll be here?" asked Kyle.

"It's the second place she might go to Kyle, just look around and see if she's here or not." replied Kenny.

"Okay." sighed Kyle.

Kenny and Kyle walked through the woods looking around at the trees and shrubs. Kyle then noticed shoe prints on the floor.

"Dude look," said Kyle as he pointed toward the prints.

"Wanna follow them?" asked Kenny.

Kyle nodded and the both of them followed the shoe prints.

Around ten minutes later, they found Midori walking slowly through the woods holding her arm.

"Midori!" exclaimed Kyle.

Kyle ran up to her and hugged her from behind. He immediately stopped when he felt her cold skin along with her cold clothes.

"Why are you wet?" asked Kyle.

Midori stuttered, "I f-fucking j-jumped in a l-lake."

"Why would you do that?" questioned Kenny.

"B-because I'm an i-idiot." replied Midori shivering.

Kyle and Kenny glanced at each other then back at Midori. Kyle took of his jacket and offered it to Midori. Midori slightly smiled and took the jacket. She put it on and continued to shiver.

"This is why you should stay in school." chuckled Kenny.

"S-screw you." stated Midori.

They all went to a spot that was full of sunlight. Midori and the boys all sat in the sunlight. Midori stopped shivering. She was nearly dry.

"Hey Midori, I know this is probably a really bad time to ask but, do you like me?" asked Kyle.

"I guess." admitted Midori.

"Well, I was wondering if... you'd like to be my girlfriend?" asked Kyle.

"Sure, whatever." agreed Midori.

"Whoa really?!" exclaimed Kyle.

Kenny stood there leaning against a tree listening.

"Yeah. I'm freezing come over here and hug me so I'll get warmer." commanded Midori.

Kenny snickered and Kyle smiled. Kyle sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Thirty minutes later Midori was fully dry. She stood up and gave Kyle his jacket back. Kyle put it back on and offered Midori his hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She held it and they both began to walk. Kenny rolled his eyes and sighed. He shoved his hands in his pocket and followed them out of the woods.

They all arrived at the school. No one was outside. They all climbed over the gate and looked around.

"What time is it?" asked Kenny.

Kyle took out his phone from his jean's pocket.

"It's almost lunch." replied Kyle.

Seconds later the bell rang.

"It is lunch." corrected Kenny.

They all walked inside the school and slipped in with the crowd. Kyle and Midori continued to hold hands. They all went inside the lunch room and got their food.

"Where are we sitting?" asked Midori.

"With my friends." replied Kyle, smiling.

"Our friends." corrected Kenny.

All three of them walked to the table where the boys usually sat. They all sat down. Midori looked around the table looking at the boys staring at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" questioned Midori.

"You're a chick. Sitting at this table." answered Token.

"It's fine guys. She's cool," said Stan.

"Who says she's cool?" asked Bradley.

"Kenny does." replied Stan.

"And she's my girlfriend." commented Kyle.

"Girlfriend?!" exclaimed the boys.

"Yup. We're official!" announced Kyle.

Midori's face was flushed.

"C-congr-gratulat-tions K-kyle," said Jimmy.

"Yeah congrats, dude." agreed Stan.

As the boys congratulated Kyle, Midori slowly ate her apple. She began thinking about Connor.

_That poor kid. Still he was a jerk for just leaving me there... _thought Midori.

Midori looked up and sighed. Midori was about to rest on Kenny's shoulder but then realized what the boys might think of her. She quickly stopped leaning towards Kenny and relaxed on Kyle instead. Midori looked at Kyle and he was blushing. Midori slightly smiled and continued eating her apple.

Kenny finished eating and stood up. He walked outside leaving his friends. He exited the school building and went around the back of the school. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she did," said a voice.

Kenny stood up and looked around. He realized the voice came from around the corner. Kenny listened closely.

"Really? Well that's some good info Bebe!" exclaimed another voice.

_That's Heidi and Bebe. _thought Kenny.

"That bitch will pay!" exclaimed Heidi.

"Heidi why do you hate her so much anyways?" asked Bebe.

"She's so close with all the guys. She's obviously planning something!" replied Heidi. "Go look for yourself! I heard she's now dating Kyle!"

"Wow. First Kenny now Kyle. She's a slut too?" questioned Bebe.

"Obviously! Now she's sleeping with Craig. This is gonna wreck her!" giggled Heidi.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go spread it! I'll tell you who I told when I come back!" chuckled Bebe.

"Okay!" exclaimed Heidi.

Kenny's eyes were widened.

_So she started the rumors. _thought Kenny.

Kenny sighed and peeked around the corner to see if they were gone. They were. He walked back to the front of the school. He saw Kyle and Midori sitting under a tree. He rolled his eyes and walked toward them.

"Hey Kenny." greeted Kyle.

"Hi. Can I talk to Midori alone?" asked Kenny.

"Sure I guess," said Kyle.

Kyle stood up and walked to the basket ball courts.

"What's up?" asked Midori.

"I know who's spreading the rumors." stated Kenny.

"I already know it's Heidi." spoke Midori.

"It's not just her. It's Bebe," said Kenny.

"The blonde chick?" asked Midori.

"Yeah." responded Kenny.

"I knew she was a back stabber." sighed Midori.

"They made a new rumor that you're sleeping with Craig." stated Kenny.

"That was one time and it was an accident, I think.. And how the hell do they know about that?" questioned Midori. "How do you know about this?"

"I was listening to their conversation, and, you really slept with Craig?" asked Kenny, frowning.

"No! Yes? It was an accident! If anything he slept with me!" exclaimed Midori.

"How did it happen?" asked Kenny.

"I was at Clyde's house and Craig came over. And then Clyde and Craig hung out and I got tired and slept in Clyde's bed, and when I woke up I saw Craig sleeping next to me." explained Midori.

"Why were you at Clyde's house anyways?" questioned Kenny.

"To stay there and be away from my dad." replied Midori.

"Are you gonna go back to Clyde's after school?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah. I can't face my dad. Not after that. I'll just stay one more day then I'll go back home." responded Midori.

"Or you can come to my place." offered Kenny.

"Are your parents okay with that?" asked Midori.

"I don't think they'll care." replied Kenny.

"Well, okay then." agreed Midori.

Kenny smiled and glanced at the basket ball courts. He motioned for Kyle to come back. Kyle walked over to Kenny and Midori. He sat next to Midori.

"What were you guys talking about?" questioned Kyle.

"We were just talking about how there might be a snow storm on Friday." lied Midori.

"Oh yeah, that's when the dance is happening." stated Kyle. "But why did you guys wanna talk in private about that?"

"Cause we didn't wanna bum you out about the dance possibly being cancelled." replied Midori.

"That would suck." sighed Kyle.

Kenny nodded in agreement, smiling sheepishly. He looked around and saw Heidi. She was glaring at him. Kenny rolled his eyes and looked away. He looked back at Midori and Kenny.

"Well Imma go." spoke Kenny.

"Okay." replied Kyle. "See you later."

"Later, Kenny," said Midori.

Kenny walked away and went to the back of the school. Kenny sat down and leaned against the wall. He sighed.

_Kyle, why'd you have to ask her.. She's seriously way too good for you. _thought Kenny.

Kenny looked up and realized what he just thought.

_Am I jealous?! I can't be jealous I don't even like her! _thought Kenny.

Kenny sighed and raised up his hood. He looked up at the sunny sky. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kenny began thinking about the many things that happened today. The rumors, Kyle,... Midori.

Midori was leaning against Kyle while Kyle played with a strand of her curly hair.

"Favorite color?" questioned Kyle.

"Silver." replied Midori. "You?"

"Green." answered Kyle.

"Music?" asked Kyle.

"Rock." responded Midori.

"Dub step." spoke Kyle.

"Gross." stated Midori.

Kyle chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes. Suddenly the bell rang. Midori and Kyle stood up. Kyle offered Midori his hand. Midori smiled and gladly took it. They both walked into the school and to their classroom. The two of them sat at their desks. Students came in and then Mister Garrison began the lesson.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Bottle of Blood

**Chapter 12 - A bottle of blood**

Students dashed out of the school. Kyle walked with his friends while Midori walked out alone. Kenny also walked out alone with his hands in his sweater pocket. He was frowning and over thinking about Midori and Kyle. He then remembered that Midori was coming over to his house. He walked past other students and next to Midori.

"Where do you live?" questioned Midori.

"Just follow me." commanded Kenny.

Midori bit her lip and looked at Kenny. Kenny smiled. Midori smiled as well. She nodded and Kenny began walking, and Midori, following.

They both arrived at a house that had a faded coat of paint. There were twigs and sticks on the floor and a few drops of white powder here and there. The two of them entered the house. Midori looked around and saw Kenny's mother sitting at the table with her head down. She also saw Kenny's older brother sitting in the corner drinking a bottle of beer. Kenny grabbed Midori by the hand and lured her into his room. He closed the door.

"What's wrong with your mom?" asked Midori looking worried.

"My dad is spending more time at a bar then at home. She thinks he's having an affair." responded Kenny.

Midori sighed lightly.

"Was that your brother, drinking beer?" questioned Midori.

"Yeah. He gets it from some kids in alley ways." answered Kenny.

There was suddenly a light knock on the door. Karen slowly opened it and peeked through. Kenny smiled. Karen fully opened the door and smiled. She ran up to Kenny and hugged him tightly. Midori smiled and covered her mouth with her hand.

_Such a strong bond. _thought Midori.

Karen stopped hugging him and looked at Midori.

"Who's she?" asked Karen.

"She's my," began Kenny. "Friend."

"Are you sure she's just a friend?" questioned Karen.

Midori's eyes widened and she blushed. Kenny's face was flushed.

"Y-yeah, Karen." Kenny stuttered.

Karen walked up to Midori.

"Are you gonna be my sister?" asked Karen.

"What do you mean 'sister'?" questioned Midori.

"When you marry my brother you'll be my sister-in-law." replied Karen.

Midori's face was immediately flushed. Kenny chuckled nervously. Karen smiled as if she was pleased.

"I'll start looking at wedding dresses." spoke Karen as she walked out of the room.

As soon as she left Kenny shut the door.

"She really thinks we're getting married." sighed Kenny.

"That's stupid." lied Midori.

Midori walked around the room and looked at a poster of a woman on the wall.

"Really Kenny?" questioned Midori, looking at Kenny with an annoyed expression.

"I can't help it." stated Kenny.

"I'm not surprised." Midori sighed.

"Whatever, mom. You can sleep on the bed if you want." offered Kenny.

Midori looked at Kenny, shocked.

"What?" questioned Kenny.

"You're already treating me better than Clyde." chuckled Midori.

Kenny smirked. Moments later the door flew open. It was Kenny's brother.

"What do you want, Kevin?" asked Kenny.

"Another-" began Kevin.

Kevin stopped talking as soon as he noticed Midori.

"Is this a tramp?" questioned Kevin.

"Tramp?!" exclaimed Midori, grinding her teeth.

"No Kevin, she's my friend." replied Kenny.

Midori sighed heavily. She began walking up to Kevin. She violently kicked his leg which caused Kevin to fall. Kenny's eyes were widened and just as Midori was about to kick him again, Kenny pulled her away from him. Kevin tightened his hands into fist. He took his beer bottle and broke it causing the glass to fall on the floor. Kevin threw the remains of the bottle and Midori. Midori flinched at slowly opened her eyes. She immediately felt a burning pain in her left arm. Kevin smirked and walked out of the room. Kenny let go of Midori. Midori looked at her left arm and saw glass digging into her skin. Crimson blood came flowing out slowly running down her arm. Midori's eyes were now full of water, but she did not cry. Midori pulled out the shards one by one.

"Let me help you." offered Kenny.

Midori looked at Kenny as he tried to aid her. Kenny grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around the bleeding area.

"Thanks Kenny." Midori sighed, smiling.

Midori hugged him tightly. Kenny embraced her as she did. They stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"It still hurts like hell though." complained Midori letting go of Kenny.

Kenny chuckled and cautiously grabbed Midori's arm. He examined it.

"You're brother is such a nice person," said Midori rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll kick his ass later." chuckled Kenny.

Midori smiled and slightly blushed.

"Do you think I should have a doctor check it out?" asked Midori looking at her arm.

"If that's what you want." responded Kenny.

"I don't know. Don't they pay you for checkups.." questioned Midori looking at Kenny.

Kenny nodded. Midori sighed and felt her front, and back pockets.

"Should've brought money." complained Midori putting her head in her palm.

"You should've brought a lot of things." replied Kenny.

"I know. I'm such an idiot." sighed Midori.

Kenny snickered. Midori noticed and rolled her eyes. She went over to Kenny's bed and lied down. Kenny sat down next to the bed leaning against it. It was silent. After what felt like forever Midori finally broke the silence.

"Do you think my dad cares if I'm gone?" questioned Midori.

"Well he has to care." answered Kenny. "What kind of father doesn't care about their daughter?"

"But he's with her now. They'll probably get married, and then he'll focus on her kids and forget about me." stated Midori.

"I thought we already covered this." spoke Kenny.

"Kenny you don't understand. He's all I have left. I can't depend on my mom, and my grandma is... dead." complained Midori.

The room suddenly got cold.

"Is grandma coming to visit?" questioned Kenny zipping up his sweater.

"It's just the breeze. Close the window." commanded Midori.

Kenny stood up and closed the window, though the room still felt cold.

"It's still cold." stated Kenny.

Midori let out a soft sneeze.

"Are you getting sick?" questioned Kenny, looking slightly worried.

"Probably. I swam in two lakes." replied Midori.

She then gave Kenny a violent glare. Kenny smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." apologized Kenny putting his hand on the back of his neck.

Midori pouted. Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets. Though the room still felt cold, he didn't wanna keep bothering Midori about it. Midori then let out another soft sneeze.

"Dammit. I think I'm getting sick," said Midori, her voice slightly different.

Kenny sighed. There was a light knock on the door. It was Karen.

"Kenny, mommy wants to talk." spoke Karen, looking worried.

Kenny glanced at Midori, then back at Karen.

"Okay." replied Kenny.

Midori watched Kenny as he walked out. She sat up on the bed and looked at her arm. She began to quietly cry.

Kenny walked into the living room with Karen following. Kenny's mother was sitting on the couch with her hand on her head.

"Mom?" questioned Kenny.

Kenny's mom looked up. She slightly smiled and stood up. She grabbed Kenny's hand and lured him to the kitchen table. She motioned for Karen to stay. Karen did. Kenny's mother sat down at the table with Kenny sitting next to her.

"Kenny, I know your father and I have been arguing a lot lately." started Kenny's mom. "And, I need to know if you're okay with us divorcing."

Kenny's eyes widened. He look at his mother in disbelief.

"Mom you're not really considering this are you?" asked Kenny looking worried.

Kenny's mom frowned and bit her lip. She looked at Kenny with her eyes full of sorrow.

"Mom, he's not cheating on you." stated Kenny.

"You're in denial Kenny. He is and we both know it." responded Kenny's mother.

"You don't have any proof. All he does is go and drink with his friends and crashes at their house." spoke Kenny.

"Kenny! He is cheating on me! He won't come home anymore! He's probably staying at his new girlfriend's house!" complained Kenny's mother as she stood up.

Kenny looked at his mother, worried. Kenny's mother sighed and went out the front door. She slammed the door shut.

"Why is mommy mad?" questioned Karen.

"It's nothing Karen. She's just gonna go look for daddy." replied Kenny, smiling.

Karen crossed her arms. She knew he was lying. Kenny smiled and chuckled nervously. He stood up and patted Karen on the head. He walked back to his room. He entered and locked the door behind him. He sighed and sat down leaning against the door. Midori noticed Kenny and walked to him. She sat down in front of him. Kenny didn't look up he continued staring down at his feet.

"What happened?" questioned Midori.

Kenny sighed and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." responded Kenny.

Midori stood up and left Kenny in peace. She walked around the room and leaned against the wall. She glanced at his closet. Out of curiosity, Midori began walking towards it. Just before she could slide the door open, Kenny stopped her. He grabbed her wrist before she could touch the knob.

"Why can't I look?" asked Midori, looking at Kenny.

"Because I don't want you to." replied Kenny.

"You looked into my closet and I didn't want you to look either." stated Midori, pouting.

Kenny bit his lip thinking of an excuse.

"There are rats in there!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori jumped back causing her body to be against Kenny's.

"Rats?! I hate rats!" yelled Midori, with a terrified expression.

Kenny slightly chuckled. Midori then ran behind Kenny and pushed him toward the closet. Midori then ran to the bed and hopped onto it. She grabbed the pillow and tried to hide behind it.

"Geeze! What's wrong with you!?" exclaimed Kenny, rubbing his arm.

"I am t-terrified of r-rats!" Midori stuttered.

Kenny playfully rolled his eyes and walked towards her. Midori hugged the pillow and rested her chin against it. After a minute or two Midori calmed down.

"I don't think I can go to school tomorrow." stated Midori.

"Do you think you'll make it to the dance?" questioned Kenny.

Midori shook her head. She lied down and let out a light sigh.

"Kyle might have to find another chick to go with." spoke Midori.

"Kyle wouldn't replace you. He's nuts for you." responded Kenny.

"He barely knows me. I don't know if he really likes me for... well... me." stated Midori.

Kenny sat on the bed right next to Midori.

"Why else would he ask you? Why else would he suggest looking for you?" questioned Kenny.

"Because he probably doesn't have a back up date." answered Midori.

"Dude, he asked you out," said Kenny.

"Why are you defending Kyle so much?" asked Midori looking at Kenny.

"Because I want you and Kyle to be happy." replied Kenny, smiling.

Midori scoffed and turned to the wall. Kenny glanced at his clock on the nightstand. Six o' clock. He lied down on the floor and took a nap.

Kenny woke up two hours later. He looked at Midori. She was asleep. Kenny sighed and walked up to his closet. He carefully opened it and looked inside. He grabbed his 'Mysterion' costume and went into the bathroom to change.

'Mysterion' came out and looked at Midori. She was awake. Midori was rubbing her eyes. She looked at Mysterion.

"You again?" questioned Midori with her eyes widened.

'Mysterion' froze. He didn't know what to do. Midori jumped off Kenny's bed and walked towards 'Mysterion'. Midori was only inches away.


	13. Chapter 13 - Immortal Cuts

**Chapter 13 - Immortal Cuts**

Midori hugged Mysterion tightly. Midori then let go. Her eyes were full of water.

"I'm sorry I was so cruel to you even after you saved me." apologized Midori.

Mysterion looked at Midori in disbelief.

_Is she really apologizing?! _thought Kenny.

Midori hugged Mysterion again. Mysterion wrapped his arms around her as she did. After what felt for eternity, Midori finally let go. She was crying joyful tears. Thankful for seeing the hero who saved her from who knows what.

"You're my hero." sobbed Midori.

Midori kissed Mysterion. Mysterion brought her closer as they did. Mysterion then stopped. He took a few steps back, remembering who Midori was.

"I can't." spoke Mysterion.

"Why?" asked Midori, her eyes still full of water.

"You wouldn't accept me for who I really am." responded Mysterion.

"Then why did you come here?" questioned Midori.

Mysterion sighed. He grabbed out fireworks and lit them up. He threw them several feet away from Midori. Midori flinched and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Mysterion was gone.

Mysterion got onto a rooftop of a store. He lied down and looked up at the starry night sky. The stars glittered as they relaxed in the midnight blue sky. Mysterion then felt another person's presence.

"You." stated Mysterion, glaring.

It was the lady in red. She was smiling, exposing her razor sharp teeth.

"Guess what I have?" she asked, smiling.

The woman then pulled out the amulet from her cloak. Mysterion's eyes widened. The woman laughed evilly.

"I told you I'd get this amulet, and look! I have it!" exclaimed the woman.

"Give it back." commanded Mysterion.

"Oh Kenny! Why should I?" questioned the woman.

Mysterion's defense went down. He looked at the woman as if she was insane.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Kenny (in his regular voice).

"Because my granddaughter says it all the time. Kenny this Kenny that!" complained the woman.

"Granddaughter? You mean.." began Kenny.

"That's right Kenneth! You're in love with MY granddaughter!" exclaimed Midori's grandmother.

"You're supposed to be dead." stated Kenny.

"Is that what she told you? How tragic." responded Midori's grandmother, slightly chuckling. "Only SHE would do that."

Kenny realized that Midori's grandmother still had the amulet. He tightened his hands into fist and began running towards her. He pulled out the fireworks and threw them in front of her. Midori's grandmother stood there and smirked. Kenny ran to where she was supposed to be. She wasn't there. Kenny looked around and saw her at the ledge of the roof. She spread out her arms and began leaning backwards.

"No! Wait!" yelled Kenny as he ran towards her.

Midori's grandmother leaned back and fell. Kenny's eyes widened and look at where she was suppose to have fallen. She was gone.

_She vanished! _thought Kenny.

Kenny sat down. He lied down and stared at the starry night sky.

_Why would she lie to me? _asked Kenny.

Kenny sighed and closed his eyes. He began to think whether he could trust Midori, or not.

Midori sat on Kenny's bed twiddling her thumbs.

_Maybe the girls at school are right. Maybe I am a whore. _thought Midori. _I kiss Kenny and this other guy. Even when I'm dating Kyle. I even slept with Craig.._

Midori went into the bathroom. She sat in the corner and softly cried. She then opened the medicine cabinet. She didn't see any pills, but she did see something. Scissors. Midori stared at the scissors. She grabbed the from the cabinet. She lightly closed the cabinet and stared at the scissors in her hand.

_Should I do it? _thought Midori.

"No! I can't! I can't bring myself that low!" sobbed Midori. "I can't create more problems!"

She threw the scissors to the other side of the bathroom. She huddled up into a ball into the corner of the bathroom. Midori began thinking if she should harm herself, or not.

_I can't do it. I shouldn't do it! They'll think I'm looking for attention! _thought Midori.

Crystal clear tears ran from her eyes flowing down her cheeks.

_Maybe they won't even notice. All they do is judge me anyways, what difference will it make? _thought Midori.

Midori walked up to the scissors. She picked them up and sighed. She sat in the corner and looked at the scissors. She lifted up her sleeves exposing her wrists.

"Am I really going to do this?" Midori asked herself.

Midori got one end of the scissors and rested the blade on her wrists.

"I can't do this. I can't." repeated Midori.

Midori couldn't stop the urge. She began cutting through her skin. Watching as blood slowly flowed out. She continued doing it. As she cut herself, salty tears ran from her eyes, and she bit her lip as she watched herself cut her own skin.

After a few minutes or so, Midori stopped. She set the scissors aside and stared at her wrist. She let out a sigh of relief. It was as if cutting herself made the pain and anger escape from her body. She grabbed toilet paper and wiped the blood from her wrist. The cuts remained a light red. She lightly touched the cuts on her left hand.

"Ow!" exclaimed Midori.

She looked at her right wrist. Clean. Midori compared the wrists and was shocked.

"What have I done!?" yelled Midori.

She smacked herself in the head.

"Never again!" exclaimed Midori.

She continued repeating the words, 'Never Again'. Midori then felt someone enter Kenny's room. She put down her sleeves and slowly opened the door. Midori saw Kenny looking around the room, obviously puzzled. She sighed and fully opened the door. Kenny was relieved to see her.

"I thought you left." spoke Kenny.

"Where have you been?!" exclaimed Midori, pouting.

"I was in the living room, watching TV, with my sister." lied Kenny.

"You didn't hear anything. You didn't hear the superhero that came in here," said Midori with little amusement in her voice.

"Superhero? What? No." stated Kenny.

"You didn't hear anything then?" questioned Midori, smiling.

"No, I didn't hear a thing." replied Kenny.

"Good." sighed Midori.

Midori sat on Kenny's bed. Kenny scratched the back of his head.

"About your grandma," began Kenny.

Midori's eyes widened at she looked up. Kenny noticed, but continued anyways.

"When did she die?" asked Kenny.

"Before I was born." lied Midori.

"How did she die?" questioned Kenny.

Midori looked around the room and bit her lip.

"Heart attack." stated Midori.

"And yet you show no emotion," said Kenny looking at her in the eyes.

"Well I barely knew her." responded Midori.

"She's still your grandmother." spoke Kenny.

"Why are you mentioning this?" asked Midori.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 14 - Lunar Eclipse**

"Because, I met your grandmother." spoke Kenny.

Midori bit her lip and had a worried look on her face. She faked a cough.

"Oh I'm getting worse better go to sleep." Midori chuckled, nervously as she got onto the bed.

"You lied to me." stated Kenny, frowning.

"I didn't lie!" exclaimed Midori.

"You did." replied Kenny.

"No I didn't! She is dead! She's dead to me!" yelled Midori, with an angry expression on.

"How? What did she do?" asked Kenny.

"She made me like this. She made me into the person I am today." responded Midori.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kenny.

"You just wouldn't understand." replied Midori, now with a sad expression.

Midori got under Kenny's sheets. Kenny looked at the clock. Nine-thirty three. Kenny sighed and shut off the lights. He lied down on the floor and closed his eyes, and before long, he was asleep.

Kenny woke up. He glanced at the clock. Seven. Kenny stood up and looked at Midori as she slept peacefully. He slightly smiled. Kenny took off his orange parka and put on a grayish-blue sweater. He zipped up the zipper and took a final glance at Midori. He sighed and exited the room. Kenny looked around the empty house. She shoved his left hand in his pants pocket and exited the house.

It was slightly snowing. Kenny walked to school instead of taking the school bus. He looked down at his feet while he walked.

Kenny arrived at school. He looked around and saw his friends.

"Hey Kenny." they all greeted.

"Hey guys." responded Kenny.

"Have you seen Midori?" asked Kyle.

"She's not coming to school, she's sick." replied Kenny.

"That sucks." commented Stan.

"Will she make it to the dance?" questioned Kyle, with a worried expression on his face.

"Probably not." responded Kenny.

Kyle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I'm probably going alone." sighed Kyle.

"There are other girls that will go to the dance with you dude," said Stan.

"Like who?" questioned Kyle.

"I heard Bebe wants to ask you, but she's too shy." replied Stan.

"I don't know dude. Going with another girl even when I have a girlfriend," said Kyle.

Kenny wiped off a few small patches of snow off his golden, blonde hair. Kenny glanced around and noticed Heidi. She motioned for him to come over.

"I'll be back." spoke Kenny as he began walking.

Kenny walked up to Heidi. Heidi smiled.

"What do you want?" asked Kenny.

"I'm sorry for being so possessive." apologized Heidi.

"Okay. Thanks. Goodbye." responded Kenny as he started walking away.

"Wait!" exclaimed Heidi as she grabbed Kenny by the wrist.

Kenny slowly turned back to Heidi.

"I was wondering if you'd still wanna go to the dance with me." offered Heidi.

Heidi looked at Kenny with her eyes full of hope. Kenny bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"I guess." agreed Kenny.

"Yay!" exclaimed Heidi.

She leaned over and kissed Kenny on the cheek. She walked back to her friends leaving Kenny dumbfounded.

_Did that really just happen? _thought Kenny.

Kenny walked back to his friends.

"So you're with Heidi?" asked Stan.

"I have no idea." replied Kenny.

The bell then rang. The students went to their classes and the teachers started teaching lessons.

Midori woke up. She looked around the room and realized she was still at Kenny's house. She looked at her arm. She took off the bandage and saw that the cuts were pretty much healed. Midori then glanced at the clock. Eight o' clock. She sighed and slowly got out of bed. She went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. She came out and changed back into her clothes. Midori then sat down next to the bed. She noticed something under Kenny's bed. A laptop. She pulled out the light grey colored laptop and opened it up.

_Finally, something to keep me entertained. _thought Midori.

Midori turned on the laptop and waited for it to start up. The laptop finally started up. Midori was now on Kenny's desktop. The picture on the desktop was of a woman in a bikini. Midori rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Seriously Kenny." Midori muttered.

Midori opened up 'Google Chrome' . She watched random videos on YouTube. Midori eventually got bored of watching cats and idiots online so she went onto Facebook. Midori looked at Kenny's Facebook wall. She looked at pictures of a few of the people from her school. Midori sighed and logged out of Kenny's Facebook and into her own. She noticed she had over 99+ messages. Midori clicked on them and noticed they were all from her old friend, Luna. She read some of the messages:

"Hey Midori!"

"Helllooo?"

"Friend? Are you there?!"

"Did you die?!"

"Hello Midori!"

"Excuse me!"

"Madame may you please respond back to me?"

"God I'm so bored this town sucks without you here."

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW WOOOHOOO!"

"Hello?! Did you leave Facebook or something?"

Midori giggled at the messages her friend left her and finally wrote her back:

"Yeah I'm alive."

Midori was glad her old friend Luna didn't forget about her. They were friends ever since they were five years old. Midori looked over and noticed she had another message from another person. It was from another one of her friends, Alex. Midori read a few of the messages:

"Did you leave town already? Fuck I never got to say goodbye."

"Where did you move to? Maybe I can visit."

"Hello Midori. Can you respond to me or are you still pissed off?"

Midori slightly smiled. Alex was a boy who stood up for Midori when she was being bullied. Alex himself had also been bullied. Midori went to Alex's page and looked at his photos. She saw him and Luna posing together. Alex had his dark brown hair covering one of his eyes while Luna had her platinum blonde hair in a pony tail. She read the caption:

"Hanging out with my number one Loser!"

Midori never knew why Alex always called Luna a loser but she never cared. Midori then messaged Alex:

"Hi."

Midori bit her lip. She wondered if Alex still thought she was upset from him not being there for when she was getting picked on. She then got a message, from Alex:

"Omg! You're alive! Dude me and Luna miss you, like, a lot!"

Midori chuckled and smiled. They began chatting:

"Of course I'm alive. Why the hell do you have your phone in school?"

"Because school is boring. And they blocked music websites on the school computers."

"Wow. How's Luna?"

"Stupid. She failed a math test that was super easy.."

"That's cause Luna sucks at math, remember..?"

"Nope, and sorry about... you know."

"Dude it's fine. Don't worry about it. I almost forgot about it anyways."

"So how's the place you moved to?"

"Kinda boring, but I met this really cute dude."

"What's his name?"

"Kenny. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's so adorable."

"You're not going out with him, are you?"

"No. I don't plan on it."

"Okay.. you're weird.."

"Thanks..thanks..."

"Whatever loser imma turn off my phone."

"Okay, bye loser."

"Later loser."

Midori rolled her eyes and closed the chat. She missed California and wanted to move back, but her father wanted to stay here. Midori sighed and shut down the laptop. She crawled back into Kenny's bed and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 - Wounded

**Chapter 15 - Wounded**

The school day ended and kids rushed out of the building.

"I'm gonna walk home." announced Kenny.

"Why?" questioned Kyle.

"Because Kenny's such a hipster and taking the bus is too mainstream." commented Cartman.

Kenny scoffed and began walking. He looked at the grey sidewalk underneath his feet.

_Why would she lie about her grandmother.. Is there something she did to Midori that's unforgivable? _Kenny thought.

Kenny took out his phone and his ear buds from his sweater pocket. He put in his ear buds and plugged them into the phone. Kenny put on a song to listen to on the way home.

Midori laid in Kenny's bed staring at the ceiling. She let out a soft sneeze which was followed by an annoyed groan. Midori glanced at the clock. Three.

_School's out, finally. _thought Midori.

Midori sat up and played with her light brown hair. She looked outside and watched as snow fell from the sky and landed gently onto the ground. Midori then heard the front door open, then close. Midori stopped playing with her hair and waited for Kenny to come into the room. Kenny entered and glanced at Midori, then gave his attention to his phone. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to the bed.

"How was school?" asked Midori.

Kenny didn't answer.

"Kenny?" asked Midori.

Kenny still didn't answer. Midori pouted and took out Kenny's ear buds.

"Dude! Why?" questioned Kenny.

"It's called listening. Try it." responded Midori.

"I was listening! Not to you but to music!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori sighed and lied back down. Kenny noticed and turned off his phone.

"What's up?" questioned Kenny.

"I'm bored." complained Midori.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know." Midori sighed.

Midori then got out of Kenny's bed and went inside the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the floor. Midori got the feeling back. The urge to harm herself.

_No! Why am I thinking about that?! _thought Midori.

Midori then stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She then found herself opening the medicine cabinet, and grabbing the scissors. Midori rolled up both her sleeves and this time, cut her right wrists. She tried to hold in the tears so Kenny wouldn't notice, but she couldn't. Midori bit her lip as she cut up her skin so she wouldn't make any noises. Midori sighed and wiped off the blood from the scissors. She also wiped the blood off her skin. Midori then opened the door and exited the bathroom. She found Kenny back on his phone listening to music. Midori frowned and sat down next to the bathroom door. She huddled up into a ball and rested her head on her knees. Kenny noticed and took out his ear buds. He turned off his phone and stood up. He walked over to Midori and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"I'm weak." Midori sighed.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kenny.

Midori then showed Kenny her wrists. Kenny's eyes widened and he stared at them.

"Why would you do that?!" asked Kenny, looking at Midori, worried. " Your arm is already fucked up as it is!"

"I don't know! I just thought that if I did it, the pain would go away." Midori sobbed.

"Cutting yourself isn't gonna solve anything." stated Kenny.

"I know, but it felt great when I finished." replied Midori.

"Dude, the kids at school are gonna call you emo now." spoke Kenny.

"They judge me no matter what I do. If I saved all of their asses they'd still look at me like a useless bitch." complained Midori.

"That's not true." responded Kenny.

"I don't care. I won't do it again okay," said Midori.

"Okay." Kenny agreed.

Midori sighed and stood up.

"I'm going home." she announced.

"Want me to walk you?" asked Kenny.

"Sure." replied Midori.

Kenny stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and let Midori exit the room. Kenny then exited the room and shut the door behind him. Midori opened the front door and exited the house. Kenny also exited the house and closed the door. They both began walking in the direction where Midori's house was located. Midori then let out several light sneezes.

"Bless you." Kenny spoke.

"Thanks." sighed Midori.

Midori pulled her sleeves over her hands and crossed her arms. Kenny noticed and slightly frowned.

"Kenny?" Midori spoke.

"Yeah?" responded Kenny.

"Do you think I'll make it to the dance?" asked Midori.

"Probably." answered Kenny.

"What did Kyle say when he found out I might not make it?" questioned Midori.

"He thought he was going alone, but then Stan told Kyle that Bebe wants to go with him." replied Kenny. "Kyle still didn't wanna go with Bebe though cause he thought it'd be weird that he'd go with someone who isn't his girlfriend."

Midori stopped walking and stared at Kenny in shock.

"What?" questioned Kenny.

"You remember every detail..." responded Midori.

"And?" Kenny asked.

"That's not normal." stated Midori.

They continued walking and finally arrived at Midori's house. Midori walked up the door steps and put her hand on the door handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly. Midori peeked inside and the room was clear. Midori entered the house and Kenny followed. Midori walked around the house.

"Dad?" Midori called out.

There was no answer.

"Dad!" Midori repeated.

Still no answer. Midori then got worried. She checked her father's room and the garage. Midori then ran out to the backyard. Kenny followed her outside. Midori then pushed Kenny back inside.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenny.

"You can't look." Midori stated.

"What do you mean I can't look?" questioned Kenny.

"Just stay inside." commanded Midori.

Midori shut the door and went back to the lawn. She sat down. She shut her eyes and put her hands together. Midori then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. They were glowing yellow.

"He's with her." spoke Midori, talking to herself.

Midori saw an image of her father with a beautiful blonde woman. She had curly hair and a blue dress on. Midori saw her father in a suit walking next to her.

"They're coming here." stated Midori.

Midori closed her eyes and her eyes were dark brown once again. She sighed and went back inside the house. She saw Kenny on the couch twiddling his thumbs.

"Kenny, I think you should leave." Midori spoke.

"Why?" asked Kenny. "I'd love to leave but just wondering why you want me to."

Midori pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Just leave you weirdo." commanded Midori.

Kenny snickered and stood up. He opened the front door and exited the house. Midori sighed and went inside her room. She shut the door and jumped onto the bed. She let out a soft sneeze. Midori then heard the front door open. Midori quickly stood up on her bed and walked up to her door. She tried to listen to their conversation, but couldn't make out what they were saying. So instead, Midori opened the door. She saw the blonde woman and her father.

"Oh! Midori!" exclaimed Midori's father. "This is Kim."

Midori looked over at the blonde woman and frowned.

"Did you even know I was gone dad?" Midori asked.

"Of course I did! I sent Kenneth out to look for you!" responded Midori's father.

"And what did you do dad?! Did you even look for me?!" yelled Midori.

Midori's father opened his mouth. He slowly shut it and sighed.

"You didn't even look for me? I know why dad. It's because you love her more than me!" Midori screamed.

Midori tightened her hands into fists. She stared into Kim's eyes. Midori then realized what she was about to do. She loosened her fists and and stopped staring at Kim.

_I can't do that. It's evil. I can't let this take over me. _thought Midori.

"Fine. Have fun hanging out with, Kim... I'll be in my room." Midori scoffed.

Midori went into her room and slammed the door. She lied down on the bed. Midori then thought about her grandmother.

"You're so evil." spoke Midori, with a slight stutter.

Midori sighed and glanced at the clock. It was nearly five. Midori bit her lip and put her hand on her stomach.

_Dammit. I'm hungry. _she thought.

Midori got up and went to her closet. She pulled out a few snacks.

"I'm so smart," said Midori, smiling.

She grabbed chips and began eating them. She plugged in the TV and turned it on. Midori began watching TV.

Kenny entered the house and saw his father taking a nap on the couch. Kenny sighed and went to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. Kenny looked around the room. He bit his lip and thought about what his mother said.

_They can't divorce. It'll tear this family apart. _Kenny thought.

Kenny continued thinking about the consequences. He thought about what would happen to Karen and Kevin. Kenny's eyes were now full of water, but he didn't let out his feelings. He gulped and walked over to his bed. He glanced at the clock. Five-thirty. Kenny sighed and lied down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling.

_I can't let them divorce... _thought Kenny, _how does Midori handle this?_

He shut his eyes and before long he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 - Savannah

**Chapter 16 - Savannah**

Midori woke up with a few bags of empty chips around her. She groaned and rubbed her head. She scratched her head and slowly got out of bed. Midori walked to her closet and put on a different sweater that looked identical to the one she was wearing. She then felt as if someone else was in the room. Midori quickly spun around and saw her grandmother standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Midori, her voice slightly shaking.

"I just came to tell you the good news!" exclaimed Midori's grandmother.

"What 'good' news?.." questioned Midori, glaring at her grandmother.

Midori's grandmother then took out the amulet from her cloak. Midori's eyes widened.

"Give it back, Akuma!" commanded Midori.

"It's rude to call your grandmother by her first name!" snapped Akuma.

"You don't deserve to be called my grandmother." stated Midori.

"You don't deserve to have this amulet! It doesn't belong to you!" hissed Akuma.

"I don't care! You tried to kill me with it!" snarled Midori. "Are you attempting to do that again?!"

"Of course not! Not when you have sweet little Kyle with you, and let's not forgot about Kenny." mocked Akuma. "It'd be a shame if something happened at that dance wouldn't it?"

"What are you planning?" questioned Midori.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." threatened Akuma.

"Is that what you call a threat?" asked Midori.

"Well, what do you except me to call it?" questioned Akuma.

"A joke."

"Oh honey! You shouldn't call Akaya a joke!"

"Akaya is an idiot. Just like you."

"She can hear you darling, it's best to just shut up and not cry about every little thing."

Akuma then put her cloak over herself and vanished. Midori kicked the wall and groaned. She then exited her house and began walking to school.

Kenny walked along Cartman's side as Cartman blabbered on about his favorite cartoon. They eventually arrived at the bus stop and greeted Kyle and Stan. They all chatted and waited for the bus. Soon enough, it came. The boys climbed onto the bus and sat in their regular seats.

Midori arrived and looked around the kids walking and talking. Midori sighed and entered the school. She stood by her locker rummaging through it. She then closed it, and as soon as she turned around she saw a girl standing behind her. She had light, faded, short brown hair with side swept bangs up to her eyebrows. She was wearing an over-sized ever-green sweater with black leggings. She also was wearing light brown boots with fur on top. Midori figured she was trying to get to her locker so she awkwardly side-stepped. The girl then grabbed Midori's right arm and began dragging her to the girls' bathroom. The brown haired girl shut the door and locked it. Midori, obviously puzzled, scratched her head and looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Can I help you?" asked Midori.

"No, but I can help you." spoke the girl.

"Um, who are you?" asked Midori.

"Savannah. I already know your name, Midori." stated Savannah.

"Uh how do you know my name?" questioned Midori.

"All those fake rumors spreading around the school. That's why I brought you here." responded Savannah.

"What do you mean?" asked Midori.

"The rumors are getting worse by the minute." began Savannah. "And I wanna help you."

"That's nice and all, but, I don't wanna see you go through the things I go to.." replied Midori.

It went silent for a few seconds.

Savannah finally spoke, "I know how it feels."

"What do you mean?" questioned Midori, looking at Savannah.

Savannah took a few steps back and rolled up her sleeves. She then tightened her hands into fists, and closed her eyes. A glowing, red pattern began forming on her fists, slowly moving up her arm. She then opened her eyes and raised her arms in the air, turning her fists into regular hands. Small crushed up rubies began erupting from her hands, falling onto the floor. Midori watched in awe and picked up a handful of rubies. Savannah finally finished and gathered up all of the crushed up rubies into one pile. She then put her hands together causing the rubies to disappear. A few moments of silence went by.

"You have powers." spoke Midori, slightly smiling.

"Yeah, but, all I can do is make jewels. I can't see the dead like you." responded Savannah.

"How do you know I can see ghosts?" asked Midori.

"The way you always shiver and easily get distracted when you're talking to someone, to me, it's pretty obvious." answered Savannah.

Savannah then rolled her sleeves back down and walked up to the mirror. Savannah twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip. She then took a deep breath.

"Can I see you use your powers?!" asked Savannah, excitedly.

Midori looked up startled.

"Sure, uh... what do you wanna see me do?" questioned Midori.

"How many ghosts are in this room?" asked Savannah, smiling and slightly shaking.

Midori smiled and closed her eyes. She then opened them, they were glowing a light, soft blue. She scoped the room for a few moments then closed her eyes. When Midori opened them they returned to their dark brown color.

"Just three." answered Midori, looking over at Savannah.

"Oh my god! That is so creepy!" squealed Savannah, looking around the room.

Midori covered her mouth and giggled. Savannah noticed how childish she was acting and then stood up straight.

"Sorry." apologized Savannah.

"It's fine." Midori chuckled.

Savannah smiled. She then unlocked the door.

"How'd you get the bathroom keys from the janitor anyways?" asked Midori as she was walking out.

"I just took em' when he wasn't looking." replied Savannah exiting the restroom.

"Wow." chuckled Midori.

"Hey who's class are you in?" asked Savannah.

"Ugh, Garrison. Don't know how he's still a teacher when all he does is curse and crap." sighed Midori.

"Oh. I have Webster. The ironic thing about her name, is that she has webbed feet." Savannah whispered.

"Gross!" giggled Midori.

Savannah smiled and left the keys on a random wall of lockers.

_Finally, someone I can talk to! Who's actually a girl! _thought Midori.

They both walked around and talked until the bell rang. The two of them waved good-bye and walked to their classrooms. After every student was settled in, the teachers began teaching the lessons.

Classes ended, it was now time for recess. Midori walked out quickly hoping to find Savannah. She exited the building and looked around the campus. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder. Midori turned around and saw Savannah, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi." greeted Savannah.

"Hi. Why are you smiling like that..?" questioned Midori.

Savannah let out a deep sigh and pulled Midori by her right arm, again. Savannah dragged Midori to the back of the school. Savannah then let go and bit her lip.

"You know Kenny, right?" questioned Savannah.

"Yeah." responded Midori.

"Well," began Savannah, "I just wanna know, do you like him?"

Moments of awkward silence went by.

"Yeah." sighed Midori.

"I do too." admitted Savannah, her words slightly sped up.

Midori looked up at Savannah.

_Well crap. This is awkward. I should've just lied. _thought Midori.

"Why are you asking that?" asked Midori.

"Because, I just..." began Savannah, "..never mind. It's not important."

"Tell me." pleaded Midori.

"Fine." began Savannah. "I just wanted to know because I like Kenny and I was hoping that you can ask him to ask me to the dance tonight."

Midori looked at Savannah as if she was crazy.

"I just really like him, Midori. Ever since the first grade when he first talked to me." Savannah sighed.

Midori continued to stare at Savannah, now with a blank expression.

"It was May sixteenth. As I was walking out I accidently dropped my pencil on the floor." began Savannah.

_Well then... _thought Midori.

"I was just about to leave then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and and saw Kenny, without his hood. He was holding my pencil." stated Savannah.

_Dear god.. _thought Midori.

"You dropped your pencil Savannah!" exclaimed Savannah (mimicking Kenny). "I said thanks and that's when I realized that Kenny McCormick was my true love."

"There's a problem with the last part. You don't know what love is. We're barely in eighth grade." responded Midori.

"Let me enjoy my memories please!" commanded Savannah turning away, smiling like an idiot.

A minute or two of silence passed. Midori then remembered Savannah having powers and became curious.

"Say, how'd you get your powers?" asked Midori.

Savannah snapped out of her trance and replied, "Oh! That's easy."

Midori prepared for another story.

"I was seven years old. I was playing with Connor my-" began Savannah.

Midori then realized something.

_Connor... Connor.. from the forest place?! No. It can't be. _thought Midori.

"Hold on a sec." started Midori. "How does 'Connor' look like?" asked Midori.

"Oh well, he has blonde hair brown eyes. He always wears his stupid grey sweater." listed Savannah.

"He wouldn't happen to skip school would he?" asked Midori.

"Oh yeah, he does. He's also a freshman." responded Savannah. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm pretty sure I've met him." sighed Midori. "When I skipped class, I met him in the forest by a place with a lake."

"In the forest by a place with a lake?" echoed Savannah, looking at Midori obviously puzzled.

"Yes.." responded Midori. "He made me jump in the lake and left me there to freeze."

"Sounds just like him!" began Savannah. "He's always such a jerk to everyone."

After a second or two of silence Midori spoke, "But, you shouldn't really pick on him. He's got a lot of problems on his own."

"What do you mean?" questioned Savannah.

"I don't know if I should tell you, but he, cuts himself and kids at school beat him up." replied Midori.

"No, no, he c-can't be.." Savannah stuttered. "..why would he do that?! W-why would kids at school b-beat him up! Every time he came h-home with a black eye he.. he said he got in a bike accident. Why would he lie to me!?"

"He probably didn't wanna worry you." Midori responded.

"Well it worked. I didn't worry about him at all." sniffled Savannah.

"Cheer up, Savannah. Instead of moping around about it try to help him." offered Midori.

"Oh yeah! What good can I do?" replied Savannah in a sarcastic tone.

"Try being nicer to him." stated Midori.

Savannah sighed and rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes.

"I wish there were no problems in this world." sighed Savannah.

Midori slightly smiled. Savannah and Midori stood up and began walking around the corner. Savannah then bumped into someone. It was Kenny.

"Whoa, sorry." Kenny apologized.

Savannah stood as still as a statue. Midori looked at her, wondering if she was even breathing.

"Savannah?" questioned Midori.

Savannah took a deep breath.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Midori asked.

"I'm bored, my friends are acting lame." responded Kenny.

"Yeah yeah.. say, Kenny, since you're going with no one to the dance, how about you go with Savannah?" Midori suggested lightly nudging Kenny.

"I'm going with Heidi.." Kenny announced.

As soon as Midori heard the name 'Heidi' she nudged Kenny very hard in his ribs.

"The hell!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I thought you ditched Heidi!" complained Midori.

"I did, but then she came crawling back!" replied Kenny. "So I said yes.. What was I supposed to do!?"

"It's called saying no dumbass! Have you heard all the rumors she's been making about me?!" snarled Midori.

"Midori calm down." Savannah spoke quietly.

Midori took a deep breath. She then pulled Kenny by the ear and went to the back of the school, leaving Savannah alone. Midori then let go of Kenny's ear and crossed her arms.

"Dude, what the hell." groaned Kenny as he rubbed his ear.

"Kenny, I know Heidi might make more rumors about me and probably you, but can you just dump her and go with Savannah?" asked Midori.

"Why do you want me to go with her?" questioned Kenny.

"She likes you stupid! Since first grade." responded Midori, rolling her eyes.

"So, you think I should go to the dance with a girl I barely know?" asked Kenny.

"You barely know me yet we kissed like twice." mumbled Midori.

"Fine, mom." sighed Kenny.

Midori smiled and walked back to Savannah with Kenny following. They both looked around the corner and didn't see Savannah.

"Where'd she go?" questioned Kenny.

"I don't know." responded Midori.

They both went to the front of the school and saw Savannah, but they couldn't believe what they saw.


	17. Chapter 17 - Mistakes and Flashbacks

**Chapter 17 - Mistakes and Flashbacks**

Midori ran up to Savannah. She saw Savannah talking to Bebe. Midori then saw that Savannah looked like she was about to cry, but had a fierce face on.

"Savannah, what's-" began Midori.

"Shut up!" screamed Savannah.

Bebe smirked and walked closer.

"As if he'd ever even think about being with you." mocked Bebe.

Savannah began breathing heavily. Midori saw Savannah's hands tighten into fists. Midori looked back at Kenny who had a worried expression on. Savannah then sighed and smiled as if she was annoyed. She licked her lips and then raised her right arm and punched Bebe as hard as she could in the face, causing Bebe to fall on the white blanket of snow beneath her feet.

"Savannah!" exclaimed Midori, grabbing Savannah.

"Let go of me!" yelled Savannah.

Savannah got loose from Midori and kicked Bebe in the stomach. Kids gathered around a few even pulled out their phones.

"Stop!" commanded Midori grabbing Savannah again.

Savannah was now crying yet still furious. Kenny helped Midori this time by grabbing Savannah by her arms. This caused Savannah to calm down, but she still managed to break free. Heidi came running and kneeled down next to Bebe.

"What the fuck did you do?!" asked Heidi, obviously mad.

Savannah didn't say a word. Heidi stood up and attempted to punch Savannah, but Savannah side stepped. So instead, Heidi hit Midori on her arm where the glass shards once were. Midori shrieked piercing everyone's ears. Savannah noticed and got even more upset than before. She punched Heidi multiple times in the face, eventually knocking her down.

"Savannah, calm down!" spoke Kenny.

Savannah immediately stopped punching Heidi and stopped. She wiped her eyes and looked at Heidi and Bebe lay on the white snow. Savannah slightly smiled. Heidi slowly got up and looked around at the circle of kids staring. She looked at Savannah and grew terrified.

"How the hell, can a loser like you, fight two people and not get one scratch?" questioned Heidi, her voice weak.

"Never underestimate your enemies, bitch." responded Savannah.

The crowd 'ooed'.

"Shut up!" snapped Heidi, now standing up.

"Do you seriously wanna go through this again!?" yelled Savannah.

"Unlike you and your slutty ass friend, I'm actually classy." responded Heidi.

Savannah was about to kick her, but was immediately stopped by a teacher.

"What's going on here?" questioned the teacher, looking at everyone.

Some students began sneaking away as the teacher looked around. Others put away their phones hoping she didn't notice.

"Come with me." commanded the teacher grabbing Savannah and Heidi by their arms.

Midori lightly rubbed her arm. Kenny hugged her from behind. Midori smiled. Forgetting she was with Kyle, she turned around and hugged Kenny.

"I knew it." spoke a voice.

Midori stopped hugging Kenny and turned around. She saw Clyde standing there.

"You don't like Kyle, you like Kenny." began Clyde.

"What's your point Clyde?" questioned Midori.

"My point is you only went out with Kyle because you felt bad having to make him wait." ended Clyde.

"Is that true?" questioned Kenny.

"It is." sighed Midori. "The last time I made some guy wait was my old friend, Alex. I still feel horrible for moving away and leaving him."

"You have feelings for a dude named Alex?" asked Kenny.

"I didn't know I liked him until I moved away Kenny. It's too late now, I didn't wanna make the same mistake with Kyle." replied Midori.

"Geez sis choose one guy or none." stated Clyde.

"Shut up." responded Midori.

"Sis?" questioned Kenny.

"She didn't tell you?" started Clyde. "We're related. Same mom."

"Wait what?!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Oops." spoke Midori.

"Clyde, I thought that other chick was your mom. The one who died," said Kenny.

"Turns out she was my step-mom. My dad tricked her into thinking I was her son when I'm actually Midori's mom's son." responded Clyde. "I still don't get it either, but what can you do?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Kenny.

"I forgot about it. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." admitted Midori.

Midori sighed. Clyde smiled.

"That's what you get for being a dumbass." teased Clyde.

Midori glared at Clyde. Clyde smiled sheepishly and walked away.

"So this Alex guy... he's not like tall and really strong is he?" questioned Kenny.

"No, he is tall though. Taller than me at least.." responded Midori.

Kenny pulled out his phone and offered it to Midori. Midori looked up at Kenny, puzzled.

"Why are you giving me this?" questioned Midori.

"Show me what he looks like." stated Kenny.

Midori smiled.

"Jealous much?" she teased.

"No." Kenny scoffed. "Just curious, geez."

Midori snickered and went onto Facebook. She logged out of Kenny's account and into hers. She tapped on Alex's profile and chose a picture to show Kenny. She then handed Kenny the phone. Kenny stared at his phone.

"Really? That guy? All he has is nice hair pretty multi-colored eyes and... two piercings on his left ear. Fuck." spoke Kenny. "He sure as hell sounds tough if he can handle piercings. How old is he?"

"Just a year older than me, but he took an extra year of first grade." responded Midori.

"So he flunked?" questioned Kenny.

"I guess you can say that." replied Midori.

Kenny began browsing a few more photos, and found one with Luna.

"Who's the blonde?" Kenny asked.

"Luna, she was the craziest person I've ever met." chuckled Midori, staring at the sky. "And my best friend."

"She is really really pretty." stated Kenny, staring at his phone.

"Yeah, but that's how she's bullied. Kids at the school she goes to are jealous and think she's just another dumb blonde." sighed Midori. "She's actually really smart, except when it comes to math. Then again math sucks so.."

"How the fuck are her eyes that light of a blue?" asked Kenny, squinting at his phone. "There's gotta be filter."

"Alex never uses filter, neither does Luna." giggled Midori. "They say they're too fancy for filter."

"Are Alex and Luna dating?" asked Kenny.

"No, Alex says he doesn't want his loser to turn into his girlfriend."

"Loser?"

"He's just teasing. He always calls her that. He called me princess."

"How'd you meet Alex?"

Midori's eyes widened. She bit her lip.

"Well," began Midori, "when I was getting bullied, he stood up for me. Then he introduced me to Luna."

"He sounds like a nice dude. You're lucky to have him." Kenny stated.

"You did the same for me." Midori spoke.

Kenny immediately got a flashback from the first time he met Midori.

"Can't believe all this happened in a week." Midori sighed.

Kenny chuckled. Kyle then came out of nowhere.

"Hey Midori, Kenny." greeted Kyle.

"Hi." responded Midori, slightly smiling.

Kenny sighed. Kyle hugged Midori from behind, like Kenny did. Kenny looked at him in disbelief.

"Sorry I gotta, go.." Kenny spoke, as he walked away.

Midori bit her lip, but faked a smile for Kyle's sake.

"He'll be fine." she stated.

Kenny entered the school and walked to his locker. Fortunately, his locker was near the principal's office. Kenny attempted to listen to see if the principal was talking to Savannah or Heidi.

Savannah lightly swung her feet as she sat in the wooden chair. She looked at the name tag on the desk that read, "Principal Elizabeth Tustin".

"Do you believe what you did was right?" asked Principal Tustin.

"No ma'am, but to be honest, I did want to do it for years." admitted Savannah.

"Despicable!" scolded Principal Tustin, as she took off her thick framed, black glasses. "I do not tolerate bullying at this school, Savannah West!"

"You don't tolerate bullying?" questioned Savannah.

"Did I stutter?" stated Principal Tustin, glaring at Savannah.

"No ma'am, but really, if you don't tolerate bullying how come you never stopped Heidi or Bebe from bullying me." asked Savannah.

The principal's eyes widened.

"Why do you think I had the strength and power to beat them both up and give them bruises and permanent scars in their memories?" Savannah questioned.

"Savannah, no one ever reported that you were getting bullied." responded Principal Tustin.

"I tried telling you so many times, but you were always busy or said to just ignore them." groaned Savannah.

Principal Tustin sighed. She put her glasses back on and walked up to a window.

"I apologize, Savannah, but that gives you no right to solve your bullying problem with violence." replied Principal Tustin.

"When my brother went here you did nothing either. He cuts himself now because of you. You didn't stop the bullies from the start now it's getting worse every day. He might even kill himself one day and you'll be the one to blame." snapped Savannah.

"Savannah Veronica West! Please! Calm down!" exclaimed Principal Tustin.

"Principal Tustin, I respect you, but you saying that you don't tolerate bullying doesn't make sense when it happens here every day." stated Savannah. "Bebe and Heidi are even making horrible rumors about my friend, Midori Waters."

Principal Tustin sighed and sat in her chair. She looked at Savannah.

"You make very good points. Even I can't argue." sighed Principal Tustin. "If what you're saying is true, I'll hold an assembly on bullying, you can help if you want. Next Friday. Alright?"

"I'll pass on helping. I'd rather not work with the people who pick on me. Thank you." declined Savannah, standing up.

Without any other words spoke she exited the Principal's office. She looked around and saw Kenny.

"Hey Savannah." greeted Kenny, smiling sheepishly.

"Were you listening to that?" whispered Savannah.

"Yeah, you're really good at preaching. You even dissed the principal without any fear. Nice." praised Kenny.

Savannah slightly blushed, and smiled.

"I've been wanting to say that for years." sighed Savannah.

"Hey preacher, how about you let me take you to the dance?" offered Kenny.

Savannah's eyes widened and her whole face was flushed.

"I don't fance.. dance!" responded Savannah.

"We don't have to 'fance', just hang out." replied Kenny.

"Okay." accepted Savannah. "Excuse me."

Savannah went back into the principal's office and squealed. Principal Tustin looked at Savannah, full of confusion.

"Sorry! Just got asked to the dance! Sorry!" squealed Savannah.

Savannah took a deep breath and exited the principal's office. Kenny chuckled. Savannah blushed.

Midori sat next to Kyle on the swing set. She swung lightly as Kyle blabbered on about who knows what.

_Dammit dammit. Why'd I have to mention Alex? Now I can't stop thinking about him. Fuck ugh! _thought Midori.

She sighed and looked over at Kyle.

"Aren't you worried there's gonna be a blizzard?" questioned Kyle. "I mean they know there's going to be one, why not just cancel it?"

"Maybe because the weather people aren't 1000% sure.." responded Midori.

"Maybe.." agreed Kyle.

Kyle continued blabbering on while Midori thought about Alex. She began to have flashbacks:

_"Wow you think you're so pretty and cool just because Miss Alice loves you the most? So stupid." insulted a girl._

_"What a loser!" exclaimed another girl._

_"Just leave me alone!" cried Midori._

_"Why leave you alone? You need friends right?" questioned a boy._

_ A few of them chuckled and laughed._

_"Just leave her alone, assholes." spoke a voice._

_ Midori looked up and saw a boy with side-swept bangs and two piercings on his left ear._

_"Fuck off, Alex." commanded a girl._

_ Alex offered Midori his hand. Midori took it and they both walked away to the dark hallway of the school. They both saw a girl with platinum blonde hair tied in a bun. She had light blue eyes that were practically glowing. Along with long eye lashes and a simple black dress with sneakers._

_"Hey, I'm Luna." greeted Luna._

_"Midori." responded Midori._

_"And I'm Alex." chuckled Alex..._

Midori smiled at the thoughts. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She missed her friends deeply, but still never complained.

"Midori." repeated Kyle.

"Huh?" questioned Midori.

"The bell rang. Let's go to class." stated Kyle, offering Midori his hand.

She sighed and took it. They both walked to Mister Garrison's class and prepared for the lessons.


	18. Chapter 18 - Secrets

**Chapter 18 - Secrets**

Students ran out of the school after a long day. Midori exited alone, looking at the ground. Savannah then ran up to her.

"Midori!" squealed Savannah.

Midori looked up, shocked.

"Huh?" questioned Midori.

"Kenny, asked me out to the dance!" she exclaimed, doing a weird little dance.

"Savannah chill." chuckled Midori.

"Wait a minute." Savannah gasped. "I don't know what to wear! What do I wear?! Midori save me!"

"Look, just wear something casual. Maybe a simple dress?" offered Midori.

"I don't own dresses." responded Savannah.

"Skirts?" asked Midori.

"I burned them." stated Savannah.

"Shorts?!" Midori exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." replied Savannah. "Shorts are fine."

"Finally." Midori sighed.

"Too bad I don't have any." groaned Savannah.

"Seriously?!" snapped Midori.

"Let me borrow some?" begged Savannah.

"Fine." agreed Midori.

The two of them began walking to the direction Midori's house was located in.

They finally arrived. Midori sighed and opened the door. She looked around the empty living room and motioned for Savannah to enter. Savannah entered and looked around.

"Not the richest people huh?" questioned Savannah.

"Nope. I'm probably the second poorest kid in this town. Right next to Kenny." responded Midori, shutting the door.

"Not to brag, but I think I'm the richest. I swear my mom makes a million dollars a day. Or at least it feels like it." stated Savannah.

"Geez what job does she have?" questioned Midori.

"A computer engineer, nothing too special." replied Savannah.

"Weird, my dad is a computer engineer too," said Midori.

Savannah then gave Midori a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Midori asked.

"You dad's name isn't Nathan, is it?" questioned Savannah.

"Actually, it is." replied Midori.

"He wouldn't happen to have dark brown hair with green eyes would he?" asked Savannah.

Midori nodded.

"Don't tell me. Don't fucking tell me." mumbled Savannah.

"What's wrong?" asked Midori.

"Isn't it obvious!? My mom is Kim!" exclaimed Savannah.

Midori's eyes widened. She stared at Savannah. Savannah sighed.

"I don't like the thought of having another annoying sibling." mumbled Savannah. "Who would've that that could've been you."

"I didn't like the thought of having any siblings." admitted Midori.

"God my mom always talks about him. Wondering if he'll propose. I don't know if I want him to or not." Savannah sighed.

"What if they do get married?" asked Midori.

"My mom says that you'll move into her house along with Nathan. We'll be living together." responded Savannah.

"I like the idea of living with you, but, I'm not entirely comfortable with Kim." Midori spoke.

"Same here, Nathan isn't exactly comfortable with us yet either." spoke Savannah.

Savannah sat on the couch. Midori did the same.

"You wanna know how I got my powers?" offered Savannah.

Midori nodded.

"I was seven, hanging out with Connor at the same old park we went to when we were young. We were playing tag and he accidently pushed me. I scraped my knee and started crying. He didn't wanna get in trouble, so he carried be behind a bush." began Savannah. "We saw a pathway and followed it. There were what we thought were normal bottles of water. Connor grabbed one and put it on my knee to cool it down. He drank a little bit of it. Then, poof. Gems started shooting out of my hands and he started shooting water from his. We finally found out how to control it though."

"So Connor has powers too?" asked Midori.

"The ability of water and fire. He got a way cooler power than I did." sighed Savannah. "When he shoots water his eyes get crystal clear, when he shoots fire, his eyes get pitch black. So how'd you get your powers?"

"I was born with them. Thanks to my damn grandma. I hate my powers though." complained Midori.

"You should appreciate them, having powers in a world like this is rare you know." responded Savannah.

"You don't understand. She's the reason I'm different." sighed Midori.

"Why would you wanna act the same as everyone else? I actually appreciate MY powers." stated Savannah.

"God, you're really good at preaching." complimented Midori.

Savannah smiled.

"Now about those shorts.." started Savannah.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Midori.

They both entered Midori's room. Midori looked in her closet and pulled out a pair of high waisted shorts. She handed them to Savannah. Savannah held them in her hands.

"What would happen if we do end up living with each other?" asked Savannah.

"I don't know, we won't fight or anything like that, right?" questioned Midori.

"Right. Especially with Connor. He has enough problems on his own." sighed Savannah. "Well I guess I'd better leave. I need to go prepare for my knight in shining armor!"

Midori rolled her eyes and smiled. Savannah ran out of the house all the way to her home. Midori sat on her bed and stared at the clock. The dance was only an hour away.

_Fuck. I hate this stupid awkward feeling. Damn you, Alex._ thought Midori.

She sighed and grabbed a black lacey skirt and a black t-shirt. Midori went into the bathroom and changed. She grabbed grey leggings and put them on. She then grabbed combat boots and a black bow with a white lace trim. She tied up her hair in a pony tail. Midori sat on her bed and put on a black knitted sweater. Then she waited for time to pass by.

Savannah ran into her house and into her room. She slammed the door shut and quietly squealed.

"Okay, idiot. Calm down." spoke Savannah, talking to herself.

She put on an aqua and white striped long sleeve shirt. She then put on the high-waisted shorts that Midori let her borrow.

"Thank god they fit." Savannah sighed.

She tied her hair in a small low bun, leaving a few hairs loose to frame her face. She put on stockings that went all the way up to the shorts she was wearing. She then put on her regular furry boots. She grabbed a navy blue vest and put it over her striped shirt. She then exited her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kim.

"To a school dance, nothing special." responded Savannah.

"In this type of weather? Savannah it is snowing and there's a huge chance of a blizzard." scolded Kim.

"Mom, since when are the weather people on the news right?" questioned Savannah.

"Since as long as I can remember. You're not going to that dance young lady." stated Kim.

"Mom, this is my one chance to be with the guy I actually like! Please let me take it." begged Savannah.

"Mom, just let her go." spoke Connor. "It's not every day you get asked out by someone you love."

"Actually-" began Kim.

"Thanks mom! Love you! Bye Connor!" exclaimed Savannah, running out of the house.

As soon as she left Kim turned to Connor and shook her head.

"What? You shouldn't be mad at me. Be mad at her." Connor mumbled.

"Why should I be mad at her when you made her leave?" asked Kim.

"Cause she randomly got shorts. She doesn't have an allowance." replied Connor.

"Oh yeah! Where did she get those shorts?" questioned Kim, turning around.

Connor shrugged.

"But at least she's happy," said Connor, smiling.


	19. Chapter 19 - Let's Have a Moment

**Chapter 19 - Let's Have a Moment**

Midori arrived at the school. She walked through the gates. Midori looked around at the people hanging out outside of the school. She entered the school and the hallways were dim.

_Okay, now where the hell is the gym? _thought Midori.

She wandered around the dim halls of the school. She then noticed a note on a random locker in one of the halls. She walked over to the locker and read the note:

"I'm here."

Midori looked around hoping someone wasn't watching her. She crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground.

"Dammit." Midori groaned.

She then continued walking around and saw a boy and a girl holding hands. Midori smiled and sighed. Midori then snapped out of it and realized they were walking to the area where the dance was located. Midori followed them, trying to not be as awkward as possible. The couple then opened doors leading to the gym. Midori sighed.

_Finally. Geez that took forever. _thought Midori.

Midori entered the gym and looked around at some of the kids dancing and hanging out. She scoped the room hoping to find Savannah or Kenny, or at least someone she knew. Midori walked to one of the snack tables. She grabbed a few chips and dipped them in the random green-ish dip.

_Well at least it doesn't taste bad. _thought Midori.

She then felt a light tap on her should. She spun around and saw Savannah smiling like a maniac.

"Savannah, stop smiling like that." commanded Midori. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry." Savannah apologized. "I'm just so happy because of Kenny asking me to accompany him. Now I'm using weird words like 'accompany'. Dear god, Midori help me!"

"Hun, you need to chill out. If you keep acting like this you'll probably scare him away. Trust me, I know." Midori stated.

"Hey." spoke a voice.

Midori and Savannah turned around and saw Kenny standing there. He had a black t-shirt on with a clip-on red bowtie. He also was wearing black jeans and his normal black converse.

"Nice clip-on tie, Ken." teased Midori.

"Ken? Where did that come from?" questioned Kenny.

Midori smiled and shrugged. She looked over at Savannah who was frozen like a statue.

"Savannah." Midori spoke.

Midori lightly nudged Savannah in her ribs.

"Hello? Earth to Savannah do you copy?" asked Midori.

Savannah gulped and nodded.

_Crap crap crap! Kenny why did you have to look so cute?! Agh! Imma choke! _thought Savannah.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" questioned Kenny.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he's coming to the dance." responded Midori.

"Believe me he is. When you were sick he kept on worrying if you were gonna make it or not." replied Kenny.

Kenny looked over at Savannah and smiled. Savannah felt as if she'd been stabbed in the stomach multiple times in a row. Kenny slowly and carefully held Savannah's hand hoping she wouldn't freak out and fan girl. Midori noticed and slightly smiled.

_Your welcome, Savannah. _thought Midori.

Savannah took a deep breath and maintained to control herself.

"Go get a room, kids. Imma wait for Kyle." Midori spoke.

"Kay, see you later, mom." responded Kenny, winking.

Savannah and Kenny began walking away and exited the gym. Savannah felt a little more comfortable and hugged Kenny's arm. Kenny slightly blushed. Kenny and Savannah eventually just hung out in a random hallway. It was awkward and silent.

Kenny eventually spoke, "When you were with the principal, did she say anything about Heidi or Bebe's punishments?"

"When I was waiting I heard that they weren't allowed to go to the dance. I didn't pay any attention cause I was just so, mad." responded Savannah.

"What were you and Bebe talking about?" asked Kenny.

"It's a little personal." replied Savannah, looking at Kenny.

"I'm all ears." Kenny stated, looking at Savannah.

"If you're really that interested." sighed Savannah. "I got bored when you and Midori walked away so I just kinda hung out in the front of the school. Bebe then came out of nowhere and started harassing me. Saying that I'm stupid and I'm a slut like Midori. I just got so angry and I basically snapped."

"How long have Bebe and Heidi been picking on you?" asked Kenny.

"Since kindergarten." sniffled Savannah. "I didn't do shit to them yet they treat me like an enemy."

"That sucks. I'd do anything for me to be bullied instead of you. It must be horrible." Kenny sighed.

"You never felt the pain, Kenny. If you have you'd do anything to not be bullied." responded Savannah.

"I swear you are the best preacher I've ever met." complimented Kenny.

Savannah lightly giggled. Kenny smiled. Savannah then bit her lip. She then became alert and confused.

"Something's wrong." spoke Savannah.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny.

Midori stood alone by the snack table waiting to be accompanied by Kyle. She then got the strangest feeling.

_Akaya. You actually showed up. _thought Midori.

Midori looked around. She stared at a dark corner in the gym and saw two red dots. She then saw a glowing white smile with razor sharp teeth. Midori's eyes widened. She took a few steps back. Midori looked around at all the kids dancing. She took a deep breath and began quickly walking. She exited the gym and looked around at the dim hallways.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" echoed Midori. "Savannah, Kenny, where are you guys?!"

Midori walked around every corner, but still couldn't find them. She sighed and began running.

_Please please let me find you. _thought Midori.

Kenny and Savannah were sitting against lockers. Savannah now felt relaxed and comfortable around Kenny.

_Okay you idiot. Lean on him. Lean on him! _thought Savannah.

Savannah leaned against Kenny. Kenny didn't resist, he remained still and let Savannah relax against him.

_Okay. Thank god he didn't pull away. Thank you Jesus! Now, hopefully I don't fuck this up. God, or Jesus, are you guys listening? If you are don't let me be an idiot and screw this change up. Please! _thought Savannah.

Savannah took a deep breath. She bit her lip, and sat up straight. Savannah, without thinking, kissed Kenny quickly on the cheek.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _thought Savannah.

Kenny blushed and looked over at Savannah and smiled.

"What was that for?" questioned Kenny, still smiling.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long." responded Savannah, smiling sheepishly.

Kenny put arm around her shoulders.

_Is this really happening? This isn't happening. This kind of stuff doesn't happen to girls like me. _thought Midori.

Kenny then began to lean in.

_Go for it stupid! He's right there! STOP THINKING AND JUST DO IT! _thought Savannah.

Savannah also leaned in and the two of them kissed. Midori came walking around the corner and stared at them.

_Wrong time to walk in. _thought Midori.

Surprisingly they didn't notice her so she walked back and waited for a few moments. Midori sighed and walked around the corner. They were now sitting down and Savannah was playing with her loose hair.

"So, what were you guys doing?" asked Midori.

"Just talking." replied Kenny.

Midori glared at him. Her hands tightened into fists. Seconds later, the lights flickered on and off extremely quickly. Savannah and Kenny quickly stood up. Midori released her tension and became terrified.

"She's here." Midori spoke.

"Who?" asked Savannah.

"Me." spoke a voice.

"What's happening?" asked Kenny.

There was an evil laughter coming from all around. Then, the lights completely turned off.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Encountering

**Chapter 20 - The Encountering**

Midori opened her eyes, they were glowing a light blue. She looked around and saw spirits roaming in the hallways. Weeping and crying.

"What are you seeing?" asked Savannah.

"Spirits, but more than usual. That proves Akaya's here." responded Midori.

"Who's Akaya?" questioned Savannah and Kenny.

"My older sister. She's even more evil than my grandmother." growled Midori.

"She doesn't have powers too does she?" asked Kenny.

Midori glared at Kenny, her eyes still glowing blue.

"No Kenny. Of course she doesn't have powers! No it's not like she is even more powerful than me." stated Midori as she rolled her eyes speaking in a sarcastic tone.

Kenny rolled his eyes. Moments later it felt like the whole school shook. All three of them nearly fell down.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?" asked Midori.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" teased Kenny. "Oh Akaya! Where are you?!"

"Don't take this as a game moron she is three times and powerful as the three of us combined!" scolded Midori.

"Three?" questioned Kenny.

Kenny looked over at Savannah. Savannah smiled awkwardly.

"I kinda have powers too." admitted Savavannah, rubbing the back of her neck.

There was another violent shake, causing all of them to fall to the floor.

"Seriously? Savannah you can make your gems glow right?" asked Midori.

"Y-yeah." Savannah stuttered.

Savannah pulled out a sapphire from her hand and tightened her grip. The gem began to glow a bright blue. Midori sighed and shut her eyes and they returned to their normal color. They all stood up.

_Akaya you bitch. Where are you?! _thought Midori.

Suddenly scratches on the wall began forming. Midori walked up to the scratched wall and read the words.

"In the gym." Midori read aloud.

"We're not actually gonna get involved in this are we?" questioned Savannah, with a worried look on her face.

"Do you seriously want her to kill everyone in the school?" asked Midori.

"I wouldn't mind her killing a few people." responded Savannah, smiling.

Midori sighed and started walking to the gym. Kenny and Savannah glanced at each other. They both followed behind her. They finally came across the gym. Midori took a deep breath.

"Be prepared guys, she's really smart and crazy." spoke Midori.

Savannah gulped and so did Kenny. Midori opened the doors. The gym was completely empty, yet pitch black. Savannah threw the sapphire inside and it glowed bright enough to light up most of the gym. Midori slowly and cautiously walked into the gym. It was silent. Absolutely silent. Kenny and Savannah slowly walked behind her, looking at the dark corners of the gym. The sapphire was then crushed by a random force. The gym lights began turning on one by one. Then, a girl with dark brown hair and long bangs covering her left eye appeared. She was wearing a black tube-top with a leather vest and a black skirt. She also had black leggings and a chain belt with long black boots.

"Hey sis." greeted the girl.

"Why are you doing this, Akaya?" asked Midori.

"I should be asking you that." began Akaya. "Stop resisting the evil inside and embrace it."

"As if I'd ever do that. What's the point of becoming like you if I could never live normally ever again?" questioned Midori.

"For the power." stated Akaya, as her eyes began to glow a bright red.

Akaya stomped on the gym floor and left a huge cracked hole in it. Midori, Savannah, and Kenny all backed up. Akaya smirked.

"Scared are we?" Akaya questioned.

Akaya began walking towards them. Midori motioned for Savannah and Kenny to step back. They did. Akaya was now standing before Midori.

"You've gotten shorter. Or maybe I'm just getting taller." spoke Akaya.

"What are you getting at?" asked Midori.

"That depends." started Akaya. "What do you fear?"

"Do you seriously think I'm that stupid?!" snapped Midori.

"Just tell me, dammit. This is taking way too long, this is why mom never loved you, cause you're slow." mocked Akaya.

Midori snapped and took out a dagger. She quickly threw it towards Akaya. Akaya then vanished into thin air. She then appeared behind Midori.

"Not a smart choice." whispered Akaya.

Midori turned around and Akaya wasn't there. Akaya then appeard in the middle of the gym. She clapped her hands. Midori was now in a grey box that had very little light.

_Crap crap crap! Imma suffocate! _ thought Midori.

Midori kicked the walls and punched them, but they didn't budge.

_Savannah, Kenny, please be okay. _Midori thought.

Savannah and Kenny stood in fear watching as Akaya made the walls slowly shrink on Midori.

"Kenny, what do we do?" whispered Savannah.

Kenny didn't respond. Instead, without thinking, he attempted to attack Akaya, but she disapeared again. Kenny fell flat onto the floor. Akaya appeared behind him and pulled him up by his hair.

"Nice try, hon, but you're gonna have to try way harder than that to attack me." mocked Akaya.

Savannah tightened her hands into fists.

_What do I do? She's gonna kill Midori and Kenny, and possibly me. Fuck Savannah think! _thought Savannah.

Savannah's eyes were now full of water. She began breathing hyperventilating. Akaya noticed and smiled.

"Don't be scared, Savannah. I'll give you a free shot." offered Akaya.

Savannah's eyes widened. She fell to the floor and began crying. Akaya laughed evily.

"I swear this gets easier everytime." spoke Akaya.

_I'm so useless. I'm just gonna cry while my friends slowly die. _thought Savannah.

One of Savannah's tears landed on the gym floor, and it began glowing. Savannah stared at it, as it began to form into something.. a sword. It was thin and long with a sharp edge. The grip had a swirl pattern on it, similar to the one that usually forms on Savannah's hands. Savannah picked up the sword and it began to glow extremely brightly. Savannah shut her eyes for several seconds. Savannah then opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing.


	21. Chapter 21 - Crystal Tears

**Chapter 21 - Crystal Tears**

Savannah was now in a crystal blue dress with dark blue leggings. She was barefoot and had a white crystal anklet. The pattern that usually formed on her hands and arms where now a light blue and lightly glowing. Her hair was now longer and in one curly swirl.

"Okay now this is pretty cool." spoke Savannah, admiring her new outift.

Akaya stared at Savannah, dumbfounded. Kenny then stood up and noticed. Savannah loosened her left hand and out came a blue sparkly dust. It floated over to Kenny.

"Don't tell me imma change t-" began Kenny.

He was cut off when the dust hit him and he grew angel wings and had a halo floating over his head.

"Phew! For a second I thought I was gonna be wearing a gay fairy outfit." sighed Kenny.

"Okay seriously, I'm getting sick of dealing with you two." spoke Akaya.

Akaya pulled out a dark red spear from her arm and threw it quickly at Savannah. Savannah flinched and a white shield formed around her.

_This is so cool! Wait a minute, if I changed Kenny, then I can change.. _thought Savannah.

Savannah threw the blue dust on the box Midori was trapped in. The box faded away and Midori appeared. She had white angel wings with black tips and a black swirly halo above her head.

"God dammit." complained Midori.

Akaya looked at all three of them.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Akaya.

Midori was the first to charge at her. She pulled out another dagger that was black and had white sparkles around it. Midori did a front flip and attempted to stab Akaya with the dagger, but Akaya dissapeared. Midori fell to the floor. Akaya was now far away from them. She turned her hands into claws and slowly raised them. Akaya then grew demon wings and pitch black demon horns.

"What the hell is she?!" exclaimed Savannah, her eyes widened.

Midori glared and quickly stood back up. She began to run, but Kenny tackled her.

"Let me go asshole!" snarled Midori.

"You're an idiot if you keep trying to attack her like that." scolded Kenny.

"I don't care! She needs to die!" snapped Midori.

"Well she's not gonna die like that!" argued Kenny.

Midori sighed and gave in. Kenny stood up and so did Midori.

"So Mister Smartass how do you suggest we defeat my demonic sister?" asked Midori, with a sarcastic tone.

Kenny's eyes widened and he looked at Midori and Savannah.

"Savannah! What's your plan?" asked Kenny, giving the pressure to Savannah.

"What?!" Savannah exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Hey morons!" yelled Akaya. "I don't have all night! If all you're gonna do is talk might as well kill you all now."

"I'll distract her." offered Midori.

Kenny and Savannah nodded in agreement. Midori charged at her sister and began attempting to attack her.

"What do we do Kenny? I don't even know how this crap works." sighed Savannah.

"This never happened before?" questioned Kenny.

"No. This is the first." responded Savannah.

"Think, how do you think you can control your powers? It's your mind." commanded Kenny.

Savannah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She saw and endless sea of pitch black.

_How do I do this? How do I do this? _thought Savannah.

Savannah opened her eyes and frowned.

"I don't know Kenny. I just can't do it. This outfit is just for looks, not powers." Savannah sighed.

Kenny crossed his arms. He then held Savannah's hands. Savannah blushed crazily as she realized it was Kenny who was holding her two hands. She gulped and them realized what was happening. Her spiral like pattern on her arms were now glowing lighter than ever. Savannah gasped.

"I know what to do now!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Kenny slightly smiled as he let go of her hands. Savannah calmy walked up to Akaya as Akaya threw Midori to the ground. Midori landed in front of Savannah. Midori had a bloody nose and was coughing violently. Savannah glared at Akaya. Akaya smirked and stood infront of Savannah.

"Make your move." Akaya spoke.

Savannah held her hands together, then released them and directed them at Akaya. Moments later Akaya was tied up in teal colored vines. Akaya struggled to break free, but couldn't. The vines slowly tightened against Akaya causing Akaya to start coughing. Savannah stood there blank faced, watching Akaya struggle. Midori weakly got up from the floor and saw her sister in pain. She smirked. Akaya screeched so loud, she nearly cracked the glass windows. Kenny, Midori and Savannah covered their ears. Akaya poofed out of the vines and appeared behind Kenny. Akaya pulled out a gun and rested the tip of the gun on the back of Kenny's head.

_You're such a dumbass. _thought Midori.

Kenny pretended to be horrified, hoping he wouldn't give away that he was immortal.

"I'll shoot." threatened Akaya.

"Go ahead!" exclaimed Midori, smiling.

Savannah looked extremely worried and glared at Midori.

"Are you seriously gonna let her kill him?!" yelled Savannah.

"Savannah it's oka-" began Midori.

"No it's not! Letting someone die is horrible!" scolded Savannah.

Savannah began running towards Kenny and Akaya.

"Take another step I dare you." commanded Akaya.

Savannah ignored her demands and continued running. Akaya then pulled the trigger.

"No!" shrieked Savannah.

Kenny's body slammed against the gym floor.

"No! No! No!" echoed Savannah.

Midori stared at Kenny's corpse and smiled.

_Thank god I won't remember this. _thought Midori.

"Kenny no!" cried Savannah.

"See you soon, Kenny." whispered Midori.


	22. Chapter 22 - Faded Away

**Chapter 22 - Faded Away**

Kenny slowly opened his eyes. It felt like a brand new day, but was it? Kenny lazily got out of bed and stood up. He then walked to the door to check on his family. He looked around. He saw his mother and father sitting on the couch together, looking peacful. Kenny then saw Karen playing near them with her dolls with stitched up clothes. Kenny didn't see Kevin, but knew he was around. Kenny went back into his room and put on his regular shoes. He glanced at the window. It looked sunny with patches of melted snow on the ground. He heard a few birds tweeting and singing happily in the sunshine. Kenny went into the living room.

"Good morning, Kenny." greeted his mother, smiling.

"Hey, mom." responded Kenny.

Kenny's father smiled and looked at him.

_And to think they were about to divorce. _thought Kenny.

Karen then ran up to Kenny and hugged him.

"They're not gonna divorce." whispered Karen, smiling cheerfully.

"I know." whispered Kenny in response.

Karen the went back to playing with her dolls. Kenny took one final glance at his peaceful family and enjoyed it. It wasn't everyday that he saw his family actually getting along. Kenny then exited the house and shoved his hands in his parka's pockets. He then began walking to Midori's house.

Midori woke up gasping for air. She looked around and noticed she was in her room.

"What the hell happened?" she groaned.

Midori looked around in her room as rays of sunlight came in from her window. Midori rubbed her eyes and scratched her head.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't I just at the gym?" questioned Midori. "And Kenny.. died.. How the hell do I remember this?!"

Midori then felt something on her neck. It was the amulet of immortality. It glistened softly and Midori stared at it.

"What. The. Hell." stated Midori, staring at the amulet. "Why did you come back to me?"

Midori looked at the amulet as if she expected an answer. Midori sighed and took it off and set it on her nightstand. Midori then took her phone off the nightstand and checked the time and date.

"Janurary twelfth, nine a.m." spoke Midori aloud. "It's Saturday. Did I go into a one day coma or something?"

Midori got up, confused and looked outside. She then turned around and sat against the wall. Moments later, there was a soft knock on Midori's bedroom door.

"Come in." Midori spoke.

It was Nathan (Midori's Father incase you forgot).

"Kenneth's here." he announced. "Keep the door open this time will you?"

Midori looked at her father with an unasmused expression. Nathan then let Kenny enter the room. As soon as Nathan walked away Midori stood and and began walking to the door.

"I'll do it this time." offered Kenny.

Kenny slammed the door shut. Midori chuckled.

"Why are you here?" asked Midori.

"You don't remember anything about yesterday do you?" questioned Kenny.

"No." lied Midori, smiling innocently.

Kenny stared at her with a blank expression.

"You're good at lying to Kyle, but you really suck at lying to me." stated Kenny.

"I lied on purpose, idiot." teased Midori. "I remember everything."

"Your sister was a bitch." groaned Kenny.

He then quickly looked up at Midori with his eyes widened.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to.." apologized Kenny.

"You're right, Kenny. She's horrible." sighed Midori.

Kenny sighed with relief. A few awkward silent seconds went by.

"I don't only remember Akaya though. I remember you and Savannah having a moment by some lockers." spoke Midori.

"Having a.." began Kenny.

His eyes then widened and his face was flushed.

"You saw that?!" exclaimed Kenny.

Midori rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, stupid. I'm not an idiot." responded Midori.

Kenny put his hands on his face feeling embarressed.

"No need to feel embarressed, Kenny. I can't let it bother me. Savannah deserves that anyways." Midori spoke, looking over at Kenny.

"Wait you're not mad?" asked Kenny.

"I'm not aloud to be. I have a... boyfriend." mumbled Midori. "He never showed up though."

"I wonder why.." Kenny though aloud. "Let's go find out!"

"Wait what now!?" questioned Midori.

"You know what they say, It's now or never!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Geez you'd go all out just for me to be with Kyle won't you?" asked Midori.

"Yup!" responded Kenny, smiling.

Kenny grabbed Midori by her wrists, forgetting she cut herself there.

"Don't touch me there dumbass!" scolded Midori, getting loose from Kenny's grip.

"Crap, sorry mom." apologized Kenny.

Midori glared at him, then sighed.

"Let's just go before my dad thinks we're having sex." sighed Midori.

Kenny nodded and they both began walking to Kyle's house.

They finally arrived at Kyle's house.

"I'm still in my pajamas you idiot." mumbled Midori.

"Calm down mom. He won't care." responded Kenny, smiling.

Kenny rang the door bell and Kyle's mom Sheila answered the door.

"Hello, Kenny." greeted Sheila.

"Hey Mrs. Broflovski. Is Kyle home?" asked Kenny.

"Oh no, he's at his girlfriend's house." responded Sheila.

"Girlfriend?" asked Kenny.

"Oh yes! She's a very sweet girl. I'm pretty sure her name was Bebe, still a nice young lady." stated Sheila.

"How long have they been dating?" asked Midori.

"Oh for a while now. About two weeks to be exact." responded Sheila.

Midori stared at Sheila in disbelief.

"Thank you Mrs. Broflovski!" thanked Kenny.

Sheila smiled and lightly shut the door. Kenny then held Midori by the hand and they both went to the park.

After a minute or two they arrived and then sat down under a tree.

"He was using me." spoke Midori.

"Midori, I'm sor-" began Kenny.

"Kenny I told you!" exclaimed Midori.

Kenny flinched and prepared for more yelling.

"He was just playing me! Great my first boyfriend uses me just to make his other girlfriend hate me!" yelled Midori. "And was I just dumped, by his mom?!"

"Yes?" replied Kenny.

"Aghh! And you wanted me to be with him!" groaned Midori.

"I didn't know Kyle would do that! He doesn't seem like the type that'll just play girls." responded Kenny, hoping Midori would calm down.

"God dammit." complained Midori. "Yanno if Alex was here he'd protect me from a player, you just convinced me to go with him!"

That statement made Kenny feel horrible. He then stood up. Midori then felt bad for insulting him.

"Kenny, I'm sorry." apologized Midori.

Kenny sighed and began to walk away. Midori quickly stood up and stopped him.

"Kenny! Please I'm sorry! I was just so angry and I didn't know what to say I wasn't thinking!" spoke Midori.

"I'm not mad at you." Kenny responded. "I'm mad that I couldn't stop this from happening."

"Dude it's not your fault. Kyle fooled us both." stated Midori.

Kenny then took a deep breath.

"Do you know where Savannah lives?" questioned Kenny.

"Why?" asked Midori.

"I kinda wanna.. you know.." stated Kenny as his words trailed off.

Kenny was soon blushing and scratching the back of his head. Midori smiled.

"You're so sweet, but I don't know where she lives. She said she lives in a huge house though." responded Midori.

"Great. Just great.." Kenny sighed. "Wait, huge house? She lives on the North Side?!"

"I guess so.." replied Midori.

"Then why does she go to school here? She should be going in that fancy rich school up north." stated Kenny.

"Who cares Kenny if she went to the north school you would've never met her." mumbled Midori.

Kenny sighed. Midori then grabbed him by his arm, and the two of them began walking to the North Side of South Park.

They finally arrived at the North Side and looked around.

"Dude, this place looks beautiful." stated Kenny.

"The houses look so clean and actually pretty," Midori said.

Midori walked around still dragging Kenny by his arm. They both looked around in awe looking at all the beautiful houses and the clean, clear ground. They finally snapped out of the trance.

"Let's see if we can find Savannah." spoke Midori.

"Yeah." agreed Kenny.

Midori let go of Kenny's arm. She walked up to a few people and started asking to see if anyone knew Savannah.

"Hey, do you know Savannah Palms?" Midori asked.

"No, sorry." apologized a girl.

Midori sighed.

"Seriously, Savannah where do you live?" Midori questioned herself.

"What do you mean where I live?" asked Savannah.

Savannah scared Midori and Kenny both causing them to slightly jump.

"Savannah! What are you doing here?" questioned Midori.

"I was walking around the neigborhood." replied Savannah. "What are you doing here?"

"Kenny wanted to ask you something so I went all out just to find you." responded Midori, slightly nudging Kenny in the ribs.

Savannah bit her lip and awaited Kenny's question.

Kenny gulped and spoke, "I know this may be weird and creepy or something like that, but will you.. I don't know.. Uh.."

"Okay.." whispered Savannah, slightly blushing.

"Wanna.. go.. out?" asked Kenny.

Savannah had a blank expression on. Midori smirked.

"This is nice." Midori spoke.

"Yes." whispered Savannah.

Kenny sighed with relief. Savannah smiled. Midori then walked behind Savannah and pushed her into Kenny. Savannah's face got red, but Kenny hugged her. Savannah hugged him back and closed her eyes. Midori smiled and enjoyed the moment, but not for long.

"Hey!" exclaimed a voice.

Savannah let go of Kenny and turned around. It was Mark Carson, the owner of a small gang in South Park. Though he's only in eleventh grade, many people fear him.

"What are South-Side kids doing here?" asked Mark, speaking loudly.

"South-Kids?" questioned Midori, glaring at Mark.

"Midori, I wouldn't give Mark attitude. He nearly killed a man once with his butterfly knife." whispered Savannah.

"I don't care, butterfly knives aren't even that dangerous." mumbled Midori.

"Fiesty! Aye guys! We got a fiesty South-Kid!" exclaimed Mark.

"Dude just leave us alone." spoke Kenny.

"Kenny don't-" whispered Savannah.

"Shut up blondie!" scolded Mark. "I won't hesitate to stab you!"

Midori looked around, and the streets were completely clear. Midori's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Get out of the North-Side, South-Kids!" commanded Mark.

"Mark, they're my friends." spoke Savannah.

"I don't care, Savannah! You're part South, don't you forget!" responded Mark.

Savannah bit her lip and didn't speak.

"You don't have the right to talk to her like that, asshole!" snapped Kenny.

Mark snapped his fingers and out of no where, a few boys the same age as Mark came out.

"You know sometimes I wish I didn't live in the North-Side cause this kind of crap happens every." Savannah whispered to Midori and Kenny.

"Hey, Mark, how about you just let us leave and we won't come back." offered Midori.

"Ain't no way I'm letting South-Kids get off easily." spoke Mark. "You gotta learn a lesson."

Midori's eyes widened. Kenny remained still and glared at Mark.

"Reggie, Victor, take the blonde one." commanded Mark. "Give him the old-school teaser."

"With pleasure." the two boys spoke, walking up to Kenny.

Kenny began walking backwards, then turned around and began running.

"Get him!" yelled Mark.

Reggie and Victor began running after Kenny. Midori and Savannah stood in fear wondering what Mark would do to them.

"Since you two are girls, I'll give you a special." spoke Mark.

"Special?" questioned Midori.

Mark kneeled down to their height.

"Savannah, on the cheek." commanded Mark.

Savannah's sighed.

_God I hate this guy. _thought Savannah.

Savannah gulped and kissed Mark lightly on the cheek. Savannah stook out her tongue full of disgust.

"Girly, you're full on from South, so you needa do it on the lips." commanded Mark.

"Okay, close your eyes!" exclaimed Midori, smiling.

Midori motioned for the other members of the gang to turn around. They did. Midori smirked and glanced at Savannah. Savannah's eyes widened. Midori grabbed her by the wrist. Midori raised her arm and slapped Mark real hard on his cheek.

"The fuck!" exclaimed Mark.

Midori and Savannah began running to the South side.


	23. Chapter 23 - Bruised

**Chapter 23 - Bruised**

Midori and Savannah continued running as fast as they could, hoping they could escape Mark.

"You just had to slap him, Midori! Now he's gonna kill us!" scolded Savannah.

"Savannah, It's fine! I used to run track and if your body gives out I'll just drag you!" offered Midori.

"That's not funny, Midori. You're gonna get us killed!" complained Savannah.

Midori then saw Kyle and Bebe walking down the street holding hands.

"Savannah, follow my lead." commanded Midori, letting go of Savannah.

"Midori wait!" exclaimed Savannah.

Midori began running towards Bebe and Kyle. Midori went near a fence and hopped onto it, and over Bebe. Savannah did the same and so did the boys that were chasing her. One of the boys pushed Bebe down into the snow and another one stepped on her leg. Midori looked back and laughed full of joy. Savannah smiled and giggled, then her eyes immediatley widened.

"Midori watch out!" yelled Savannah.

Midori turned around and saw that she was about to run into a cop car.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Midori.

Midori slammed against the car and fell to the floor. She slammed so hard, it left a dent in the metal used to make the car. Savannah ran up to Midori. Mark and his gang noticed and began running back to North side. Midori groaned and slowly closed her eyes.

Kenny kept on running and went into an alley, that was a dead-end.

"We got you now kid." spoke Reggie.

"Hey how about instead of giving him an old-school teaser, how about we give him the toe squirter?" offered Victor, smiling.

"Toe squirter?" questioned Kenny.

"It's where we shoot you toe and blood squirts out." responded Reggie.

Victor took out a gun and loaded it up.

"Ever heard of the Hole-in-One?" questioned Kenny.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Reggie.

"Here give me the gun and I'll show you." responded Kenny

"Okay." agreed Victor, giving Kenny the gun.

_Idiots. _Kenny thought.

"Okay so you just aim it at your head." began Kenny putting the gun against his head.

"Okay," said Reggie.

"Then what?" questioned Victor.

"You pull the trigger." responded Kenny.

Kenny pulled the trigger and Reggie and Victor stared at his corpse fall to the ground.

"I'm out." spoke Reggie.

"Me too." agreed Victor.

Midori woke up in a hospital bed and saw doctors staring at her.

"She appears to be stable." spoke a nurse.

"Indeed she does, I think we can call the family in now." stated the doctor.

The doctor disapeared for a few moments then came back with Nathan following her. Along with Nathan came Kim, Savannah, Connor, Kenny, and Kenny's little sister, Karen.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" asked Nathan.

"Why am I here?" questioned Midori.

"You broke your arm when you crashed into the car." replied Savannah.

"What?!" exclaimed Midori.

"Yeah dude, it's pretty busted." stated Kenny.

"The doctor said it will heal in about four months." spoke Kim.

"Four months!?" asked Midori.

Midori looked over at her arm which was in a white cast.

"God dammit." sighed Midori.

"You'll be okay, Midori." Karen stated.

Midori smiled and rested against the cool hospital bed. The doctor called over Nathan and Kim and they exited the room. Savannah followed out of curiousity. Karen then walked beside Midori.

"Here." Karen spoke as she offered her a iris.

Midori held the purple flower in her right arm. She examined it and smiled.

"Thanks, Karen." thanked Midori.

Karen smiled and turned to Kenny and winked. Kenny smiled.

"Wait, Connor why did you come here?" asked Midori.

"Because Savannah forced me to.. Plus we're gonna be living together soon, I gotta get used to you." responded Connor.

"What?" questioned Midori.

"Nathan proposed dumbass." replied Connor.

"He proposed that soon?!" exclaimed Midori.

"Turn out they knew each other when they were kids. They started dating when they were fourteen before Nathan moved away. He never broke up with her though, so they've been dating for twenty-two years." explained Connor.

"So why the hell did my dad marry Terra?" questioned Midori.

"Cause he forgot about my mom." Connor replied.

"Well then. Imma pretend I passed out so you guys will leave the room now." stated Midori.

Midori closed her eyes and put the white sheet over her whole body. Kenny and Karen glanced at eachother then back at Midori.

"Are you guys gone yet?" mumbled Midori from under the sheets.

"Nope." replied Karen.

Midori sighed and popped out her head out from the covers. Seconds later the door slowly opened. It was Clyde.

"Dammit Clyde why are you here?" asked Midori.

"Because your my sister?" replied Clyde in a questionable tone.

"I have to many siblings it's getting annoying." complained Midori.

"You keep hurting your left arm, and that's getting annoying too." replied Connor.

Connor motioned for the others to leave and they did.

"Why the fuck did you cut yourself?" asked Connor as we walked beside Midori.

Midori's eyes widened and she stared at Connor. Connor crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"I don't know." responded Midori.

"You're not supposed to cut yourself." scolded Connor. "What if you went too deep?!"

"Geez Connor I wouldn't be talking when you're the one who got me into it!" exclaimed Midori.

"What do you mean?" asked Connor.

"You cut yourself because you were in pain. When I was in pain I figured it would've helped." Midori replied.

"I never thought you'd do it," began Connor, "I never meant for you to do it either."

Connor put his hand on his forehead and slowly slid it on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I'm sorry too, I never meant to hurt anyone." sighed Midori.

Connor slightly smiled and exited the room. Savannah entered and stared at Midori.

"They're gonna inject something inside you." she announced.

"Wha?" questioned Midori.

"The doctor said that in order to heal properly they needa put something inside your body so it'll heal better. Cause on the x-ray your bone was twisted so the thing that they're injecting you with will help straighten it out." explained Savannah.

Midori stared at Savannah with a blank expression.

"Your bone is twisted so they need to inject you with medicene smarty." stated Savannah.

"Oh." began Midori. "Thanks for the information."

"After they inject you, you're free to go home!" exclaimed Savannah. "Also they finally arrested Mark and his stupid fanboys. They got twenty years, plus another ten years for making me kiss Mark."

"Thank god, and that was gross..." sighed Midori.

" Yeah I know.. Anyways, after we leave this hospital we're going to live together! Woo!" cheered Savannah.

"Wait we're living together already?" asked Midori.

"Well what else do you expect? An engaged couple to not live together?" questioned Savannah.

"It just seems so sudden." replied Midori.

"Welp, enjoy the painful injection." stated Savannah, exiting the room.

_They're doing that now!? _thought Midori.

The doctor then came in with a needle.

_Fuck this shit. _thought Midori.

Savannah skipped cherrfully out of the room. She then heard Midori scream.

"Oh the pain! The pain!" cried Midori, grinding her teeth together.

"Don't worry it's almost over." the doctor reassured.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Midori.

The doctor then slowly and carefully pulled out the needle from Midori's left arm and quickly wrapped a bandage over it. Midori was breathing heavily and her eyes were fully of water.

"Why me dammit." complained Midori.

Savannah and Kim then entered the room.

"Let's go home." spoke Kim, smiling.


	24. Chapter 24 - New Start

**Chapter 24 - New Start**

Midori, Savannah, and Connor all sat in the back of the sedan. Savannah in the middle and Connor and Midori on the sides. Kim and Nathan sat in the front, chatting about the new start of a brand new family.

"Did it hurt when they injected you with the medicene?" questioned Savannah.

"Of course it hurt." replied Midori. "Did you not hear me screaming?"

"Just another mile away kids." announced Nathan.

Midori sighed and looked out the window.

"It's gonna be so cool living with you! You know how every person says that they wish they were living with their best friend?" questioned Savannah.

"I don't think every person says that." commented Connor.

"Well a lot of people say that, but now it's finally coming true!" squealed Savannah.

"Savannah honey, calm down." commanded Kim, slightly chuckling. "We're here."

Kim pulled up in the driveway of a beautiful white house. It was two stories with plants and a stoney pathway leading to the front door. Everyone exited the sedan. Midori stared at the house in awe. Savannah dragged her by her right arm.

"Imma show you your room!" offered Savannah, smiling.

Midori continued staring. When Savannah opened the door, the whole room was white. Except for the black furniture and the TV, along with a few black tiles on the floor. Savannah dragged Midori upstairs and to a room. Savannah opened the door to Midori's room. Her room was different shades of purple.

"Sorry it's not grey, but mom said she didn't really like grey because the house already being all white." apologized Savannah.

"It's fine, my last room was pink.." responded Midori.

"Oh almost forgot!" exclaimed Savannah. "I'll be back!"

Savannah ran out of the room. Midori stood in the room alone and looked around, admiring it. She looked over and saw a bed with a lavender sheet and two white pillows. Next to the bed was a nightstand and a desk with a laptop sitting on it and a chair resting against it. She saw a closet and next to it was a door leading to a restroom.

"I'm back!" exclaimed Savannah, now holding a Sharpie.

"What are you.." began Midori.

Savannah then held Midori's cast and wrote:  
_'Feel Better Soon Sis -Savannah'_

Midori smiled.

"Thanks, Savannah." Midori thanked.

"It's nothing." responded Savannah.

Midori then exited the room with Savannah following.

"I know this may be all weird and all but, can we go see Kenny?" asked Savannah. "You know... my boyfriend?"

"Sure I guess." replied Midori.

"My boyfriend!" squealed Savannah. "Woo! Score for Savannah! That means I have... one point. I bet I'll gain more soon though."

"You have more than one point. You have three." responded Midori.

"What?" questioned Savannah.

"Kenny held your hands and another time he kissed you." replied Midori.

"Right! How the hell did I forget that?" Savannah asked herself.

"Let's just go before it gets dark out." Midori spoke.

"Woo! Let's go see.." began Savannah. "...my boyfriend.."

"Can you not?" questioned Midori.

"Sorry! Still not used to it!" exclaimed Savannah.

Connor overheard the conversation and smiled.

_Atleast you're happy. _he thought.

Kenny lied down on his bed staring at the cieling. He sighed and took off his park and threw it on the floor.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Midori." he spoke.

"Why are you talking to youself?" questioned a voice.

Kenny quickly sat up and looked around the room. He then saw Karen poking her head from behind the door.

"Karen what are you doing?" Kenny sighed.

"I was checking up on you. You didn't act like yourself at the hospital." replied Karen.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny.

Karen walked up to Kenny.

"Who was the girl with short hair?" questioned Karen.

"Uh..," began Kenny, "..my girlfriend, Savannah.."

"What happened with Midori?" asked Karen, crossing her arms.

"She doesn't like me in that way." replied Kenny. "She likes Kyle."

"After that break-up? You're wrong she hates him." stated Karen.

"Why are you asking me about this?" questioned Kenny.

"Because Savannah isn't stable. It's obvious she can't control herself when she's around you." replied Karen. "It's like a famous rock-star dating a fan. It doesn't look right."

"Are you saying something's not right about her?" questioned Kenny.

"She has too many secrets, Kenny." responded Karen. "I don't trust her."

"Midori keeps secrets from me too you know." Kenny stated.

"Maybe, but she eventually tells you about them." Karen replied.

Kenny stared at Karen in disbelief.

"Are you saying you'd rather have me with Midori?" asked Kenny.

"What does it sound like I'm saying.." responded Karen.

Kenny put his hand on the back of his neck. He glanced out side then back at Karen.

"Savannah isn't keeping secrets from me." Kenny spoke.

"Why do you think she lives on the North-Side and goes to school here?" asked Karen. "She's keeping secrets. She can't be trusted."

"You're just being a weirdo like usual." sighed Kenny.

Kenny lied back down.

"She can't be trusted Kenny." stated Karen, exiting the room.

_She can't be trusted? What kind of secrets is she keeping from me.. _Kenny thought. _Maybe I just have trust issues._

"Speak of the devil." spoke Karen from another room. "She's here."

Kenny sat up once again and saw Savannah and Midori poking their heads through the door.

"Hello!" exclaimed Midori, smiling.

"Hi." started Kenny. "They really let you out of the hospital that fast?"

Savannah and Midori then entered the room.

"Surprisingly." replied Midori. "Still kinda hurts."

"Wanna sign her cast?" asked Savannah, offering the Sharpie to Kenny.

"Well what am I suppose to write?" questioned Kenny, taking the Sharpie.

"Anything." responded Midori. "Nevermind not anything!"

"Just write a simple note or something." chuckled Savannah.

Kenny popped off the cap and wrote:

_'Always remember, to not break your other arm. -Kenny'_

Midori stared at the writing and smiled.

"I'll try to remember that." responded Midori.

A few seconds of silence went by.

"Hey, wanna go on the hill by the pond? The sunset looks really pretty from there." spoke Savannah.

"Sure, why not." replied Kenny.

They all exited the house. Savannah hugged Kenny's arm and they all began walking to the pond.

After several minutes of walking, the three of them finally arrived. Midori and Kenny sat down next to eachother while Savannah looked around. The odd thing is that there was no one or anything around. It was completely quiet, and the stars were already noticable in the sky, even though it was only sunset. Midori lightly tapped her cast, scowling at it.

"Dude, what's wrong?" questioned Kenny.

"I'm just thinking. If I'd never slapped that asshole I wouldn't have this stupid thing." Midori sighed.

"That reminds me, why did you slap him?" Kenny asked.

"He asked me to kiss him then he'd let me go." replied Midori.

"He's a pervert." stated Kenny.

"So are you, remember?" reassured Midori.

Kenny's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fourteen I'm aloud to be curious." argued Kenny.

"Whatever." responded Midori. "Savannah, what are you doing?"

Savannah was staring at a piece of grass.

"Nothing. Just staring at grass." replied Savannah.

"Why are you staring at grass?" asked Kenny.

"No reason." Savannah responded.

Savannah squinted at the piece of grass. She then glanced up at the sky then back at the piece of grass. Midori and Kenny looked at her full of confusion.

"Savannah ar-" began Midori.

"Sh!" exclaimed Savannah.

Midori quickly shut up. Midori glanced at Kenny. He was now lying down and staring at the stars slowly appear through the sunset. Midori lyed down next to him and rested her broken arm on her stomach.

"I sometimes look at the stars and wish I was normal." Kenny spoke. "I wouldn't have to get stabbed or shot every ten seconds."

Kenny shut his eyes. Midori looked over at him and frowned.

_Kenny please, don't be like that. _Midori thought.

"Don't be like what?" questioned Kenny.

"What?!" exclaimed Midori. "You read my mind?!"

"Well duh mom. We're connected remember?" responded Kenny, his eyes still closed. "I even remember you being jealous when me and Savannah kissed."

Kenny opened his eyes and winked at her. Midori's eyes widened.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Midori, glaring at Kenny, her face turning red.

"Sorry mom you had a boyfriend at the time. Didn't think it'd matter to you." Kenny giggled.

"It doesn't! I just, hate how you kept it from me." Midori defended.

"Sure sure. It's fine I know I'm hot. It's normal for girls to get jealous anyways." replied Kenny.

"I wasn't jealous!" exclaimed Midori.

Kenny lightly laughed. He stood up and pat Midori on the head. Midori groaned and quickly stood up.

"Have fun with Savannah, Kenny." she spoke.

"Mom we need a chaperone. Be a responsible parent." teased Kenny.

"Kenny can you not?!" exclaimed Midori.

"Not what?" questioned Kenny, smirking.

Midori sighed.

"Savannah good luck with dealing with him." Midori stated.

Savannah was sitting down crossed leg staring at the grass.

"Savannah?" questioned Kenny, as he got up.

Savannah continued staring and tuned them out.

"I don't want to." Savannah spoke.

"Come again?" questioned Midori.

"I don't want to. I don't want to." Savannah echoed.

Midori and Kenny glanced at eachother and then back at Savannah. Savannah then stood up and stared at the sky. She then began hyperventilating and her eyes were now full of water.

"Savannah?!" exclaimed Midori and Kenny.

Savannah fell to the ground raising one arm as if she was reaching for something, and grasping her neck with the other. She then shrieked.

"No! Stop!" she shrieked. "Leave me alone! Get out of my head!"

Midori sat down next to Savannah.

"I didn't mean to!" she yelled. "I'm sorry! Stop haunting me!"

Savannah was pouring sweat, even though it was chilly out. Kenny took out his phone and attempted to call paramedics, but there was no service. He then sighed, obviously annoyed and dropped his phone.

"I'm sorry, Matt! I didn't mean it! Stop!" shrieked Savannah.


End file.
